


Eight Days of White Rose

by Winter1112



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, Finally! It's Time to Post!, Much less angst after day one, Original Character(s), Please Don't Hate Me, Self-Harm, Some angst, White Rose Children, White Rose Week 2020 (RWBY)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:28:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 32,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24642499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter1112/pseuds/Winter1112
Summary: Hiya everyone! These are my entries for White Rose Week 2020! There are eight separate stories covering a wide variety of the prompts, along with the eighth day bonus.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Cinder Fall/Pyrrha Nikos, Jaune Arc/Penny Polendina, Neptune Vasilias/Sun Wukong, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee, Velvet Scarlatina/Original Character(s)
Comments: 40
Kudos: 64





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya everyone! Wyn here with, and as promised White Rose Week 2020! I hope everyone enjoys day one, and I'll be back tomorrow!

Love at first sight

Had Ruby Rose been asked if she believes in true love before coming to Beacon Academy, you would have been treated to an almost hour long explanation on how she fell in love at first sight when she created her sweetheart, Crescent Rose. But no one could miss the way her eyes don't mirror her joy, as if she simply doesn't believe her own words.

Had Weiss Schnee been asked, she would have simply called you a dolt, considered you an escaped mental asylum patient, and had a servant call the authorities. But to look into her eyes, you would see the sorrow she internally feels reflected there. 

But an explosion that rocked Beacon Academy on the first day of students arriving changed both their minds.

For Ruby, her first true impression of Weiss after the smoke cleared was how sad her sky blue orbs were, even as the wolf faunus girl lectures her on dust like she was some rank amateur. She could see the pain in them, the loneliness. It almost broke her heart to keep staring into them, and all she wanted to do was pull the white haired girl into her arms and hug her tightly.

For Weiss, it was the sad silver orbs of the rabbit faunus girl she was lecturing. She knew it was an accident. She knew it truly was her fault, but she couldn't stop herself. She felt in that one single moment that Ruby was special. That maybe the tiny silver eyed rabbit faunus girl in front of her would understand her. The sadness she always feels reflected back at her. For a split second, she almost wishes she could throw herself into the other girl's arms and weep for joy that she's finally found someone who perhaps can finally understand her.

But it was not to be in that moment, as reality intruded in a raven haired interloper. The other woman begins to ridicule and deride the heiress, despite the fact that Weiss is also a faunus. 

The wolf faunus daughter of Remnant's most powerful and most racist businessman.

Ruby of course dashes away, confused as to why her heart is pounding, why her feelings are all in a jumble, why she can't get those sky blue orbs out of her mind. Those eyes that reflect her own loneliness in them, her own pain, her own depression. 

She's the rabbit faunus daughter of a fallen heroine, who can't even remember the mother she has been raised to look up to as an inspiration. 

Weiss also walks away quickly in confusion. Her normally organized mind is in disarray, with sad quicksilver eyes all she can see or think about. Why does she feel so strongly over a girl she just met? It makes no sense to her!

Neither of them realized that when their eyes met, destiny had far different plans in store for them then what either of them intended or had laid out before them by others. That two souls from vastly different worlds had been brought together for a purpose, one they will discover together.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ruby had been made the leader of her newly formed team, which included the raven haired interloper, a sunny little dragon who is also her older cousin, and the girl with the blue eyes that mirror her own pain.

She had overheard several of the instructors comment on how it was like Summer had returned to Beacon. How easily Summer's daughter had slipped into a role of leadership when it was needed, how powerfully Summer's daughter had dealt with the Nevermore and saved so many lives with it's death. How Summer's daughter was just like the legendary heroine herself.

Yet not a single word about how she, Ruby Rose, had actually done. All she heard was the comparisons between her and her long dead mother. A mother she can never remember, but whose shadows she still obviously lived under. She should have been flattered really, after all Summer was supposedly this amazing huntress and warrior after all.

But she isn't Summer Rose. She's Ruby Rose, her daughter. She isn't her mother! She's her own person! With her life and her own shadow to cast!

Isn't she? 

The question lingers on her mind long after she and her new team retire to their new dorm room to rest and recover. But even after claiming the bunk next to the white haired wolf girl and settling in, she can't sleep. The words of the professors and headmasters, even her cousin's kept swirling through her mind, robbing her of even a single moment of peace she could use to finally sleep.

With a sigh, she gets up as she grabs a small box from the pocket of her skirt. She knows what will make her feel better, what makes the voices stop, what gives her back control. Stealing away into the bathroom as her long reddish black ears swivel carefully, she hears soft crying coming from her intended destination. Looking about, she spots the dragon snoring and the interloper sleeping in a ball. Satisfied they won't see her kicking the heiress out of the bathroom, or stop her from making her pain go away, she opens the door and stops at the sight before her.

A quietly crying Weiss is standing before the sink, running an identical razor blade to her own across her pale arm slowly and intentionally. Her father's hate filled voice begins to assault her highly sensitive ears as he berates her for failing to become team leader. For losing out to a weak, insignificant nobody rabbit faunus from a backwater island, no matter that her mother is even more famous than her own. That is still no excuse!

Ruby stays quiet as she stares at the mirror in the bathroom, where the blue eyed girl is staring back at her. She can see the single tear running down the girl's scarred cheek, down her chin and off into the basin of the sink. The same basin that is also catching the blood that is flowing freely from the cuts the wolf girl has made on her porcelain skin. Without blinking, with no apologetic look in her pain filled eyes, she begins another cut as her father's venom filled rant continues. The rabbit can't help but watch with a detached interest as the cut is made before the girl drops the blood soaked razor into the sink, leaving it there as she begins to sob in earnest while her father continues to call her a failure, a waste of his precious time and efforts. 

But the Reaper stares at the scroll as the man then tells her that the wolf faunus should kill herself, and save him any further embarrassments. She sees the girl gulp and nod as she reaches for the blade and picks it up. She begins to tremble as the girl positions it properly and makes ready to run it down her bare arm...

Weiss blinks in surprise at how Ruby is suddenly next to her, holding her hand as she takes the razor away from her gently. Weiss sees no judgement in the other girl's silver eyes, only sorrow and a deep understanding, as well as a growing curiosity as to what is going to happen next.

Making her decision, Ruby reaches over and hangs up the scroll during another long-winded and toxic rant from the businessman, then turns it off before slipping it into one of her pockets. No one should be that hateful, that horrid to their own child in her opinion, and she can now see where Weiss's pain comes from. She can't help but to keep staring into the wolf girl's eyes, which are nearly identical mirrors to her own. 

Could this be a sign? Could she maybe find her happiness by helping Weiss find her own?

Ruby gently takes her bleeding arm in one of her small yet calloused hands and channels a small bit of her own aura into the wounds, closing them but not making the new scars go away. No, she has no right to do that. But she can be there for her new partner, especially since the silver eyed girl can clearly see that these aren't the only ones present. Older lines are crossed by newer ones, and all of them run from her wrist to her elbow. 

There are even two horizontal ones. They are old, but still visible. A testament to what the wolf girl has endured since that first attempt, before being driven to almost attempting it again just now. And every single scar is a testament to the tremendous inner pain Weiss is in.

To add to Weiss's surprise, Ruby rolls up the sleeves of her long sleeved shirt to reveal her matching arms. showing her that she does indeed understand the pain reflected in both their eyes. To show the heiress that she understands the suffering she is going through. 

To show her the matching parallel lines.

Weiss begins to sob quietly as she clings to the rabbit faunus with the sad silver eyes. She was right. Ruby does understand her fear, her sadness, her pain. She gives in to the tears once more, as she clings to her new partner.

With a sigh, the silver eyed girl pulls the sobbing blue eyed wolf girl back to their bunks. She settles the white haired girl into her own bed before crawling in with her, wrapping her arms around her and pulling her in as closely as she possibly can. She stays awake until the quiet sobs stop, until the shaking of fear and adrenaline stops. Until she heard her breathing even out. Until she was sure the white haired girl was finally asleep, hopefully feeling safe in her arms. 

Then she too slept, feeling for the first time in her life like she has finally done something for herself, and not because her mother had done it before her. She finally helped someone as Ruby Rose, and not as Summer's Daughter.

It is the first peaceful night's sleep either of them can ever remember having in their short lives...

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

It was a risk, Weiss knew that. But Ruby has been nothing but kind and gentle to her since the day they met, and who is she trying to fool? The heiress knows without a doubt that she loves the cookie crazed, scythe wielding rabbit faunus. They have become extremely close since that first night after initiation, so close that there are even rumors beginning to float around about them.

She's come to loathe and despise when people call Ruby by Summer's daughter when they talk about the rabbit girl she cares deeply for.

She's heard all about this Summer Rose, who was her partner's legendary huntress of a mother. She could care less, after all her own mother was supposed to be some kind of legend as well, but too far gone into the bottle to even remember what that legend is. And Ruby's birth father was some sort of drunkard who never even bothered to raise her, instead passing the responsibility off to his so called best friend and teammate.

And now she's hurting Ruby by flirting with that worthless piece of humanity Neptune? All because her father covets his family's assets? What kind of monster is she becoming?

No more! She's already ditched the empty-headed moron by palming him off on one of the many doe eyed sycophants that seem to be gathering around him. She herself has already gone in search of the rabbit who has been taking up all of her thoughts since that night she hung up on her father and kept her safe through the night. The first night of many.

The raven haired panther ignores them whenever they are found sharing a bed, while the sunny little dragon scowls but goes about her own business. And thankfully, they both had left the rabbit and the wolf alone when Ruby's heat had struck after her birthday. Ruby had been amazingly gentle if overly ravenous for that full week, and since then she, Weiss Elizabeth Schnee has belonged to only Ruby Michelle Rose. 

She's done pleasing that bastard! She's on the verge of ruining the first good thing she has ever had in her life because of her father, who only covets power and influence. She won't do it! She will be damned if she allows him or anyone else to come between her and her happiness anymore! Now to show her father, the entire school, even the world that Weiss Schnee does indeed love Ruby Rose, not little Summer Rose like all of the instructors still refer to her as. 

Following her scent, she smiles when she finds the rabbit faunus, who is sitting by herself outside on the steps of the ballroom. She sees the sadness returning to those quicksilver eyes she adores looking into, as the longer they are together as best friends, as partners, and as lovers, the sadness has slowly been fading away. She won't allow the rabbit faunus girl to be sad anymore! Moving forward with determination, she pulls a surprised Ruby up and into her arms before sweeping her off her feet and into a deep heartfelt kiss in front of a small crowd. 

A kiss returned eagerly by her partner in more than one way as the two of them soon seek out a more private area away from prying eyes….

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ruby Rose glares at Jacques Schnee, who has arrived to claim his daughter and return her to Atlas in shame. A shame Weiss doesn't feel as she stands behind Ruby, her own rapier in hand and an equally threatening look in her eyes. The two young women are refusing to budge, weapons held at the ready as they return his glare with heated glares of their own.

Of course, having the panther and the dragon, along with their friends in both JNPR and CFVY flanking them helps greatly in bolstering the courage they both know they need. 

Ruby listens as Jacques rants and raves about how his daughter is an aberration. How he'll beat the gay out of her one way or another. How he'll turn her into a proper, obedient beast whether she likes it or not. No matter what it takes, Weiss will no longer be a disgrace to the Schnee name! He will see to it, or else.

No one saw Ruby move. One moment, she was standing before the wolf faunus she loves as her shield, the next moment, she tackles the racist businessman to the ground, punching at him repeatedly while screaming at him that he won't lay a finger on her soul mate. That she'll kill him before he takes her back to the hell he made her live in before she escaped to Beacon.

All that anyone could be seen in Ruby's eyes was a deep, profound terror motivated at the thought of losing Weiss, of being alone again in a world in which she was trapped within the shadow of a heroine. A shadow she has come to realize she may not ever be able to escape no matter how hard she works, or how many achievements she can accomplish both by herself and with her team. Not even the fact that she led her team to victory at Vytal during their very first year, a feat Summer never managed at either one of team STRQ's appearances. None of this, not all her accolades, not all her achievements, none of it has made a single dent to free her from Summer's considerable shadow. 

And now the woman so has come to love and adore could be ripped away from her? All of her despair, her anger, her frustration, and especially her fear manifests itself on Jacques Schnee, the physical representation of all the forces that constantly strive to break her completely and totally, and by trying to take her only form of happiness away. 

Fortunately, Yatsuhashi and Yang manage to pry her away from him before she could do too much serious damage. Weiss pulls her away to calm her as she screams and shakes in her fear and rage, and Headmaster Ozpin himself sends Jacques away, reminding him that Weiss is an adult now, and no longer under his absolute power and control anymore.

All Ruby herself could do was cling to Weiss as she sobs, the absolute terror of losing her soul mate still flooding her veins like the most terrible of poisons…..

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Weiss smiles as she sits at a playground near their small home in Vacuo's great cavern city. It's been six years since she and Ruby were expelled from Beacon Academy, and they have made the most of it. 

Together.

They traveled here after the incident with her father and the resulting dismissal, and quickly vanished into the crowded faunus district. Weiss herself works as an assistant to a local faunus lawyer, taking delight whenever her arrogant father is brought low with yet another lawsuit brought against him. She loves her work, as it brings her a satisfaction she never fully found while training to become a huntress. And of course, her superior constantly asks her to seek her own law license. He enjoys pointing out that she has a brilliant mind for the legal system and that she could so much more good for their shared kind. 

Ruby herself works hard repairing broken machines for some of the larger businesses here in Mistral, She has developed a well earned reputation for performing quality work for competitive prices, and has become the first person contacted when something is well and truly broken. But, she refuses to touch any kind of weapons. She is determined to keep that in her past, a bad memory that has no need to resurface ever again.

Neither of them have lifted their weapons in six years now. Crescent Rose and Myrtenaster are sealed within weapons cases that are only able to be opened by one another. And neither of them wish to open those cases ever again.

But being huntresses is the farthest thing from their minds. Their shared happiness has been both Weiss's and Ruby's primary focuses for the past six years. The two of them have worked hard to overcome the stigmas of their pasts through hard work, therapy, and simply being there for one another like they have been since that fateful night after initiation. They now bear their scars with pride, visible proof that they have both survived a darkness that constantly threatened to consume them until they found the strength to fight back and reclaim their lives for themselves and for each other.

Ruby has finally moved away from the shadow of her mother, all when she stopped following her footsteps because that was what was expected of her. And Weiss found her own freedom in leaving her set in stone future behind, creating a new unwritten future with the rabbit faunus woman she adores. And neither of them have any regrets whatsoever.

Weiss has taken to watching the neighborhood children play on her days off. None of the parents mind, as the white haired wolf faunus woman always had sweet treats for them, as well as kind words. Many of them had taken the time to get to know her, impressed at everything she left behind to seek a peace of mind that many of them envy. And they all read between the lines of her whistful tone of voice at the fact that they may never be able to afford the expensive process involving the use of highly specialized dust to create children for same sex couples. A realization made especially poignant to the various parents since the rabbit and wolf faunus women both adore the children of the district. 

Weiss's employer decided to solve that issue personally, gifting the young couple the lien needed to see their greatest wish become a reality.

Weiss smiles while rubbing her swollen stomach. Soon enough, their family will be complete thanks to her employer as well as the people of the close knit faunus community, and they have both sworn to make sure that the twin girls she is now pregnant with won't live under famous shadows like they once did.

That the two little girls they are having and agreed to name Summer and Willow will never be trapped beneath an overly large shadow, or a name that has been destroyed by a man's greed and thirst for power they had been...

  
  



	2. Hiya Pen Pal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya everyone! Wyn here with Chapter two of White Rose Week! I hope everyone is enjoying all the lovely stories out there so far, and I hope all of you continue to do so!

_ Greetings Pen Pal, _

_ My name is Weiss Schnee. I'm seventeen years old, and attend Atlas Preparatory Academy in Mantle. I am a straight A student, president of the Student Council, and am only participating in this for the credit on my records. As we are required to write only one letter a month for the entire school year, do not expect a prompt response, as I have far more important matters to attend to.  _

_ Yours Truly _

_ Weiss Schnee _

Weiss sighs as she closes the envelope and hands it to a maid to send to the post. Why her doltish teachers insist on such an archaic way to send messages is beyond her. She wouldn't even be doing this, but her advisor suggested it to pad out her scholastic resume a bit more. With a sigh, she turns her attention to more important matters, and that is passing her current math class.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_ Hiya pen pal named Weiss! _

_ My name is Ruby Rose! I'm fifteen years old and go to Beacon University! But, I decided to participate in the pen pal program to make new friends! I love meeting new people, don't you? I mean it's just so interesting to meet new people, get to know them, and become lifelong friends! Anywho, I'm already on the Dean's list, already earned a dual bachelor's in mechanical engineering and electrical engineering, and I'm working on a robotics masters! After that, I'm going to Atlas University to do my doctorate work under Professor Hephaestus Polendina! I'm so excited!  _

_ Anywho, now that we're done with all the bragging, can you actually tell me any more about yourself? Like me, I love cute dogs, cookies, and building my own custom inventions! So, I hope you write me back sooner than in a month! _

_ Have a great day! _

_ Ruby Rose _

Ruby smirks as she drops the letter into the drop slot in her dorm room. So far this Weiss girl hasn't really impressed her much, but it's hard to impress a child prodigy of her caliber. Hopefully, this letter gets the response she's after, and she can earn a new friend.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_ Miss Rose, _

_ I am actually happy to know that you aren't some kind of unwashed heathen, and that you are rather well educated as well. I personally believe that an education is highly important, and I take readying myself for my future very seriously, just as you yourself obviously do. _

_ As to Professor Polendina, he is not only a brilliant researcher and a pioneer in robotics and its medical uses, but a valued employee of my family's company, the Schnee Medical Corporation. He has worked for us since the company was run by my grandparents, and since I decided to insure that you were not lying to me via a background check, I would be more than happy to pass your name along to him as someone to be aware of. _

_ Now, in the spirit of sharing, I enjoy singing, fencing, blueberries, coffee, and preparing for my future with the company. This does not leave me with too much spare time to indulge myself with pets or things of that nature. As before, I shall reply to your letter next month, so please do not be too eager to respond right away. _

_ Yours Truly _

_ Weiss Schnee _

Weiss reads the letter from Ruby one last time before putting it to the side, while a servant walks off with the second letter. It surprised her to learn that her so-called pen pal is not only an accomplished student, but her accomplishments far exceed her own. Perhaps it wouldn't be a waste of her time to foster at least an appropriate line of communication between them. After all, Ruby may have some tips or advice on how to help her achieve her own lofty goals in life. But enough of that, she has accounting lessons today which require all of her attention considering her poor skills in math.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_ Dear Weiss! _

_ Wow, you weren't joking when you said once a month. That kinda sucks, since we don't have a whole lot of time. Only six more months, that's going to just fly by! We have to communicate more! _

_ Anywho, when it comes to an education, I guess it helps that I love what I'm going to school for. Robotics has always been an interest of mine, ever since my older sister got into a motorcycle accident and lost her arm. I'm determined to create a better functioning prosthetic that can help her reclaim her former way of life fully. And, if I can help other people along the way, even better. _

_ Anyway, my roommate is back, and she's being a pest. Oh, I'm also sending you a better picture of me then the one on the school's website. The tall blonde with one arm is my sister, Yang. Try not to fall in love with her! _

_ Talk to you next time! _

_ Ruby _

_ P.S. Please don't put in a good word with Professor Polendina. I want to earn my place on my own! Thanks anyway! _

Ruby sighs as she looks at her roommate Cinder, who's drunk as a skunk faunus and making out noisily with her equally annoying boyfriend Mercury. Gathering her things, she decides that hanging out with her friends Nora and Ren sounds like a better idea then staying here. Rushing out while Cinder goes to the bathroom to pee, she puts as much distance between the dorm and herself as quickly as possible, while wondering if Weiss has to deal with problems like this.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_ Miss Rose, _

_ I trust that this letter finds you well. I wish to apologize for the delay, but I unfortunately have had a great deal of personal matters that took precedence over a timely response. I would explain, but I'm afraid that I would simply bore you with the details. _

_ Now, as to the purpose of the letter, I am afraid that I had already forwarded your name to the Professor, who has admitted that he is already following your scholastic career with great interest. He even inquired into the possibility of a scholarship that we could possibly offer you in order to assist you in arriving faster to continue your own research and development. Sadly, my father did away with such opportunities when he became CEO, considering them to be frivolous and a waste of money and resources that could be better put to use elsewhere. And for that, I am truly sorry. _

_ To be honest, my father has changed greatly since he has taken over as CEO. Our company used to stand for quality health care over profits, a philosophy my grandmother, Dr. Sophia "Snowy" Schnee stressed strongly. Her firm belief was that we were in the business of healing. That is unfortunately not the case anymore. Father only cares more for the profits associated with cheaper, more mass market wholesale healthcare than actual healing. I myself am not exactly sure what to believe, but considering the fact that the company is in the black for the first time in its history, Father must be in the right, and not my Grandmother. But I am personally uncomfortable with his methods, as well as his decision to send me to a business oriented school instead of a medically focused one like my mother and grandparents once attended.  _

_ But enough of that for now. I shall continue to focus on my studies, and I encourage you to do the same. Only by the sacrifices we have both made with our youths can we realize the goals of adulthood, and reap the rewards found there in.  _

_ Yours Truly, _

_ Weiss Schnee _

It was a full week before she realized that she bad-mouthed her father and the family company. Getting nervous, Weiss can only hope that Ruby doesn't release any of that information, as it can prove to be damaging. And why is she thinking of her as Ruby? That is definitely not how a proper woman should think of another woman, but she hasn't been able to keep her eyes off the redhead since she got the letter with the picture. Ruby's undeniably beautiful, what with her soft features and genuine smile of happiness that seems to shine out even from a simple photograph. Weiss herself can't even remember the last time she smiled like that, or if she ever did.

But enough about that. Somehow, the press got ahold of the details of the lawsuit filed against them by ValianCare, Vale's government funded healthcare provider. Three SMC hospitals have failed that country's rigorous standards for health care, and the nation itself is claiming breach of contract. All in all, it's a huge disaster in the making if her Father doesn't begin taking it more seriously then he currently is. Perhaps she should listen to her older sister Winter, and plan for more than taking over the company.

Because if she indeed does heed her advice, she needs to plan on avoiding the possibility of being ruined right alongside her father if she isn't careful. Perhaps she needs to start distancing herself from him? But, he's always right, even now when he claims it's all just a misunderstanding and will blow over. Isn't he?

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_ Hiya Weiss! _

_ I'm glad to finally hear back from you! I was getting so worried, especially when I heard your family's company is getting sued for something faulty or something like that. I don't really watch the news much, cause it's so sad and depressing. I have enough going on in my life that's sad and depressing.  _

_ My sister got kicked out of our house last night. My dad even shipped her off to her birth mom back in Mistral. I really wish I hadn't been home, cause all they did was argue until this morning. Mom even threatened to kick Dad out over it all. It was really tense, and I already miss her. _

_ Anywho! So, wow! Professor Polendina is actually following me?! Like, for real?! I'm so excited I could just scream! He's a legend in the engineering department here at Beacon, and alot of us hope to be good enough to work under him one day. But I seriously have to keep that to myself. I already get hassled enough by the older students. _

_ Oh, that reminds me. I took the last part of your last letter off before I showed my professor that you replied. I kinda figured that you needed to blow off some steam, and that wasn't really something that needed to be shared. Don't worry, I ran it through my paper shredder.  _

_ I guess I need to go. And Weiss, if you need to vent to anyone, feel free. I don't mind at all, and it never hurts to share your feelings with someone else. I mean, you can tell me to get lost and all, but I like to think that we're becoming friends at least. And as your friend, I'm always here for you. _

_ Talk to you later my friend! _

_ Ruby! _

Ruby sits back in her chair in her new dorm room, chewing on the eraser of her pencil. Cinder had finally gotten kicked out after burning their old one, along with half the dorm down, and Ruby was grateful that she didn't have to deal with the obnoxious woman anymore. After all, she herself is gay, but tolerant of others. And she isn't the type to sleep around like her former roommate does. Besides, ever since she googled a picture of Weiss, she can't help but shake the feeling like the white haired heiress desperately needs friends. The look in her eyes speaks volumes alone as she stands stiffly beside her father, Jacques. 

It's the look of someone who is internally conflicted as to what is really right or wrong…

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_ Miss Ruby, _

_ First, I wish to thank you for your concern, but I can assure you that that was a random outburst that was in poor taste. I am especially sorry to hear of your parents and their marital issues. My own parents are also currently undergoing a particularly rough patch in their own relationship, one I have begun to fear may not resolve itself.  _

_ Also, don't you believe that it is still a bit premature to consider each other friends? I mean yes, I am aware of your scholastic achievements, as well as your personal ones as a member of your school's gymnastics team. I took the initiative to search for some of your gymnastics performances, and frankly I was left speechless. The graceful way you moved during your freeform segment at your most recent competition was awe inspiring, and I found myself furiously yelling at my computer screen that you had been robbed! And by some talentless hack from Menagerie no less! Ugh! _

_ I myself am an accomplishment fencer, and I am approaching my fiftieth victory as an amateur. To be honest, part of me wishes I could compete for a position on Atlas's Olympic team next year, but the requirements of my current education program as well as my Father's own plans for my future prevent it from happening. He claims he only allows my fencing as a form of practice in proper balance and stature, but I cannot see how unless I'm expected to crouch and lunge at everyone that I meet. All while bellowing like some oxen that I am Weiss Schnee, and it is a pleasure to meet them. _

_ I have to admit, the thought of that is rather amusing. Amusing enough to where I have finally calmed down from my fit of unladylike laughter. My butler Klein, who is honestly more of a father to me than my own at times, was also highly amused after reading it. _

_ Continuing on, I saw on the news that one of the dorms on your campus burned down in some form of accident. I hope that it wasn't yours, and if it was, that you didn't lose anything of importance. I shall admit that I was concerned for you, as a close acquaintance of course, and I am grateful to know that you are obviously unhurt considering your response.  _

_ Also, I wish to thank you for your discretion concerning that last letter. I spoke out of turn concerning private matters, and I am grateful that you disposed of that section. Considering how things are currently within the company, any kind of communication such as that could be seen negatively.  _

_ Also, it saddens me to know that you are the victim of bullying by your so-called peers. I myself know the pain of ridicule, and it is not a pleasant experience. My father is especially harsh with his rebukes when I perform poorly at an assigned task, or in matters concerning the company he sees fit to assign me. And, my younger brother is no different. However, I can defend myself against him, and it is no real challenge. Yet, it makes me feel horrible Ruby. I dislike stooping to his level, and I feel so so unclean afterwards. Like I am no better than him, or my father. _

_ Anyway, I truly hope that you have a solid support system in place, full of people who care for you and your well being. But for now, I must end this latest correspondence, as I am late to vocal practice. Father gets cross when I am late. _

_ Your Acquaintance, _

_ Weiss Schnee _

_ P.S. I too am beginning to consider you more than an acquaintance, Ruby. The truth is I am beginning to eagerly anticipate your letters, and I consider them the highlight of my days, most of which have been a bit unpleasant as of late. I look forward to your response, and hereby promise to reply as quickly as I too can manage. And thank you for being my friend. It means so much more to me than you realize. _

_ Weiss _

Weiss sighs as she hurries off, leaving the sealed envelope for a member of the staff on her desk. She has no idea that it is Klein who takes it and sees it off, as she is too busy being dressed down by Jacques Schnee in his office later on that night, all for being one minute late to practice. But Klein, loyal and faithful to at least the late Sophia's side of the family, notes with a hint of hope that Weiss has finally made at least one friend in her life. One real and true friend she can call her own.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Glynda Goodwitch sighs as she puts the latest letter from Weiss down. It had disturbed her to say the least, enough to where she insisted on having Ruby present in her office to discuss it after re-reading it a second time. 

"Miss Rose." She begins as she adjusts her glasses. "Are you aware of what's going on with her family's company?" She asks calmly as she lays her hands on the letter.

Ruby nods hesitantly, her forefingers poking together nervously. "I do, I just don't like to talk to her about it. I don't want her to feel like all I want is insider information on all of it, especially since my mom is who she is." She replies quietly. "I don't think it would help matters if she knew my mom is the Surgeon General for Vale."

Glynda nods. "I have to agree wholeheartedly with you, Ruby. The way I am interpreting these letters is that Weiss is a lonely young woman. One who is trapped in her life by societal and parental standards. Something you yourself can understand, considering your own parents."

Ruby shakes her head in disagreement. "Everything I've done, I've done for myself, Professor. And I did it just for me, not for mom or dad. I don't want to be the next Dr. Summer Rose or General Taiyang Xiao Long. I want to be myself, doing what I love." She declares firmly. "But honestly, I agree with you on the letters, and I want to keep being her friend. I really do, which is why I don't bring certain things up. I just talk to her like she's a normal person that I want to get to know better." The last is said with a slight blush going across her pale skin, a blush Glynda notices.

"Is that all, Ruby?" Glynda asks, deciding not to tease the young woman who is inadvertently revealing more of herself then even she intended. "I must assume that you informed her of your own parents' issues."

Ruby Rose nods as she stands. "I'm not going to stop writing to her, Professor Goodwitch. She needs at least one person in her life that cares about her, and not her family's name or company. Someone who cares about Weiss. And she's trusted me enough now with private stuff, and I needed someone to vent to myself other than Nora."

"Yes, Miss Valkyrie does have a nasty tendency to overreact when it concerns you, Miss Rose." She agrees. "But Ruby, I am also always here to lend you an ear if you need it. I can remember when my own parents divorced, and my brother and I were and still are a bit traumatized."

"I know ma'am." Ruby replies as she smiles shyly. "But no offense, I'd rather talk to Weiss and Nora."

Glynda smiles as she hands the letters back to Ruby. "A final word of advice, Miss Rose? Don't forget to continue to be honest with yourself as you strive to be there for her. Be honest with yourself as well as Miss Schnee, and not coat your words in honey to make them soothe."

Ruby smiles as she takes them. "I don't know how to be anyone but me, Professor." She replies cheerfully. "Mom taught me to always be honest, even if sometimes it hurts." She adds before leaving Glynda alone in her office. For her part, the older woman can't help but worry for the heiress in far off Atlas. Considering all the carefully worded written clues in the girl's most recent letter, she herself can't help but feel like life for the Schnee family is beginning to unravel slowly, piece by piece.

And she cannot for the life of her understand why Willow, her sorority sister from their own university days at Mistral's Sanctum University has done nothing to stop it…

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_ Hiya Weiss! _

_ So, I just got your letter, and I was so happy to know you were worried about me. Unfortunately, it was my stupid now ex roommate who lit the fire in our dorm room, but lucky for me I was in Professor Port's class. And no, I didn't lose anything important. Once I got to know her, I quit leaving anything there. Well, except my clothes. It was kinda embarrassing to have to call my sister and beg her to come home to take me clothes shopping, cause I really don't want my parents knowing about some of the stuff I wear. And she came the very next day! Yay! Granted, I had to listen to her bad jokes and silly puns most of the time, but I got even with her pun happy self when I went into Victoria's Secrets to buy my bras and underwear. I still swear she looked like she wanted to die of embarrassment! Take that Yang! _

_ Anywho, I think it's really awesome that you do fencing, and I googled you to see if any of your matches were on the internet. I was thrilled when I found almost all of them on YouTube, and I couldn't stop watching! You have a real talent for it, and I think it's a shame you can't try out for your Olympic team. Me? I barely missed making the team by one point! One! But, my teammate Velvet Scarlatina did make it, and I'm going to cheer her on next year! Woo! _

_ Oh, don't worry too much for me when it comes to bullies. My best friend Nora takes care of them for me when it happens (which is a lot rarer than you think). Her and her fiance Ren watch my back, and help me out alot, especially when I'm down. And Weiss, I'm here for you. I promise to always be here for you, no matter what happens in our lives. I love being your pen pal, and I'm grateful that I decided to participate. I think you're really great, if a bit stuffy and kinda stuck up, and I think you could really use a vacation. A long vacation.  _

_ Anywho, I gotta go. I'm baking chocolate chip cookies for the Halloween party I got invited to, and I don't want to burn them. Write me back when you can! _

_ See ya, friend! _

_ Ruby _

_ P.S. I know my sister and Nora also planned my birthday party tonight, and I wish I had some way to invite you. It's absolutely nothing formal at all, except costumes! The birthday girl, who is me, requires them. I'll send you a picture of mine next letter! _

_ Ruby! _

Of course, Nora and Yang being themselves, also made sure that Ruby's birthday was indeed celebrated properly that day as well. Between her own drunken trick or treating (Ren keeping a close eye on Ruby and Nora both, while their friend Pyrrha Nikos unhelpfully video taped it for later viewing), Yang continuously forcing more jello shots down her throat, and finally puking all over her dorm room's bathroom (Which Yang thankfully cleaned up for her out of guilt), Ruby's sixteenth birthday party was indeed memorable for her, even if she doesn't remember that much of it at all.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_ Miss Ruby, _

_ I will admit now, receiving your letter has been the highlight of my day thus far. I am also glad to know that you did in fact escape unscathed from that terrible fire. I however wish that I could count on my older sister like you can your's. Winter is unfortunately very busy with her military career, which is doing very well indeed. She has recently joined the staff of General James Ironwood, and is flourishing under his command. In case you don't know, General Ironwood is the head of Atlas's military, and a brilliant man and soldier. She has even recently declared her intentions to us that she plans on continuing her military career, with or without our Father's blessings. _

_ Now, as to the bullying, I am far more grateful to hear that you have a friend you can rely on to help you weather the fury that is a common lowborn thug. Unfortunately, I myself do not have that luxury, as I simply do not have the time to seek out such close friends as you have. And, it does not help matters that I am not allowed to leave the manor unless there is some kind of social gathering, where I am expected to sing for an audience mostly composed of my father's many business partners. It is truly a great honor for me to share my voice with others, and it also brings me no small amount of joy as well. Alas, I do not believe there are any recordings of my concerts on YouTube, so I have enclosed a memory card with my latest performance, which was for a charity event. Granted, I have no idea what the charity was for, but I trust that my father made a sound decision as to the choosing.  _

_ Continuing on, I am flattered that you watched my matches. I hope that you also found them to be as thrilling as I did. After all, there is nothing that makes you feel as alive as a duel, even one in a controlled environment such as a match, complete with all the protective equipment. I can only wish that those happened more often, but unfortunately Father no longer allows me to compete overseas, not since the lawsuit began. He claims that I will draw too much attention to myself, and it would be difficult for our guards to guarantee my safety. I don't fully understand why, but I must do as he says. He is my Father, and I must respect his wishes. _

_ Unfortunately, I must cut this short. Dinner is soon, and I dare not be late tonight. I am unfortunately meeting yet another suitor this evening, and father insists on me speaking with them at length. I don't understand why, since Klein as well as my mother both have already informed me that I have no real choice in them. That all of this is just a formality, until he finds one that is truly worthy of marrying a Schnee. I can only hope he finally decides on one that isn't too disgusting, or so much older than me. But, perhaps Mother is right, and that I need to accept that certain things are out of my control. But, I don't want to end up like my Mother either, Ruby. She is normally found deep within a bottle of wine almost daily, and isn't the strong and confident woman of my childhood anymore. And, she hasn't been since my grandmother died. But, these are not your concerns, just my own selfish need to vent to you. I shall be expecting you to inform me that I perhaps speak too freely to you with your next letter.  _

_ Your Acquaintance, _

_ Weiss Schnee _

_ P.S. I hate this! I cannot stand the fact that I have no say so in my own life anymore! I am growing more and more dissatisfied with my father's so-called decisions. The last one was three times my age! I actually accused him of being some kind of pervert for even considering a marriage to me, and the worst part? HE DID NOT EVEN DENY IT! Ruby, I also dared to ask the lawyers today to explain exactly what is actually going on with the lawsuits, and I am more than concerned. I am genuinely frightened of being brought low alongside him, and my sister's continued warnings to me of distancing myself from him have to continue to fall on falsely deaf ears for now. But I myself am now worried, Ruby. All of them agreed that there may even be prison time involved, and he doesn't seem to care! Please Ruby, any suggestions, any thoughts, anything you can think of, please share them with me? _

_ Weiss _

Weiss and Whitley were hiding under her bed. The dinner had gone absolutely horribly, what with Jacques being served with even more legal papers during the main course by an unsympathetic process server. His temper had exploded in front of their dinner guests, who had quickly left. But, not before informing the furious CEO that they are no longer interested in marrying into a sinking ship of a company.

Weiss, her mother, and even her brat of a brother Whitley never knew that the massive oak dining room table could be flipped onto its side by a single man in a rage, and things had only gotten worse from there. Both siblings watched in horror as Willow, who was well and deeply into her third bottle of the day, began to shriek at the angered businessman over it. And as soon as Weiss saw Jacques' hand raise towards her, she grabbed Whitley and ran for her room as quickly as possible.

Both of them agreed to put their differences aside for now. If things were bad enough to provoke Jacques into open violence, then they needed to band together to survive unscathed.

...Ruby's picture of herself in a witch's outfit, blowing a kiss to the camera as she winks stays safely hidden for now. Weiss considers it her new most treasured possession.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_ Hiya Weiss! _

_ First things first, I am your friend! Anything you tell me that I deem private will remain between us, like that last part of your letter. That, to me, is something that should be kept between us. Now, with that said, I'm so sorry to hear that things aren't going well for you at home. To be honest, if it wasn't for my sister, my home life would probably be the same as yours. _

_ Weiss, my parents are just one argument away from a divorce. Their marriage began to fall apart a few years ago when my dad shipped my sister off to live with her birth mother, and that pissed her off royally, all because my sister came out as bisexual. Then, after she was finally able to come back so she could go to college here at Beacon, he kicked her out again for having a girlfriend! Mom never forgave him the first time, and she still hasn't forgiven him this time either. Even Yang and her mom are pissed, because she had to give up her scholarship, and her mom can't afford to send her to college. I miss her so much, and I wish she could come visit more often, but she and her mom live in Mistral and plane tickets aren't cheap. It sucks. _

_ Which brings me to something I have to confess to you, Weiss. My mother is Dr. Summer Rose, the surgeon general for the nation of Vale. She's the one that filed the lawsuits against your family's company, and I swear I have nothing to do with it! I'll even pinky promise you! I just couldn't keep writing to you without being completely honest about that. It wasn't sitting right with me, and I hope this doesn't ruin our friendship.  _

_ Anywho, I watched the concert you sent me, and I now keep it on repeat on my personal laptop. My professors, classmates, and even Ren and Nora keep demanding to know who's singing, but I can't bring myself to tell them it's you. Especially since I did search YouTube for any more, and couldn't find anything to do with you singing, just your fencing. If you don't mind me sharing them, everyone wants copies of your concert, and you have a growing fanbase here at Beacon! Isn't that awesome? But, I am so your number one fan! _

_ Oh! I almost forgot! One of the professors who heard it is Professor Peach! She teaches vocal stuff and music stuff here at Beacon, and she wants to know if you would be interested in sending her an audition tape? She said she has enough room in her choir program to go ahead and take you now, and she has a full scholarship available! Isn't that even more awesome? We could even be roommates, cause I don't have one right now! I promise I keep my mess on my side of the room, I don't snore or clip my toenails at weird times! Just, think about it? Please? _

_ Oh cookies! I gotta go! I'm running late for Oobleck's class! He's threatening to flunk me if I'm late again! _

_ Love ya! _

_ Ruby! _

_ P.S. MOM IS MAKING SURE YOU DO NOT GO DOWN WITH YOUR DAD! I cried about it, and she admitted that she didn't know you were getting dragged into it by proxy. She said she is so so so sorry, and that you can contact her directly if you want. She promises not to ask you about anything. But Weiss, please consider Professor Peach's offer. Please? This may be the way out you're looking for. _

_ Love ya! _

_ Ruby _

Ruby drops the letter into the mail slot before taking off at a sprint towards the history building. But she has no idea the power and influence certain words she wrote hurriedly will have on Weiss, as well as the offer to escape.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_ Hello Ruby,  _

_ I want to thank you for your honesty. I already knew that your mother was Summer Rose, but to hear it from you personally was actually a bit of a relief. I am also much relieved to hear that despite the circumstances, your sister has not all but abandoned you as mine has now. Although with all of the recent unpleasantness concerning the lawsuits against the company, it has served to at least bring myself and my younger brother a bit closer together. Granted, we are both still restricted by our current situation, but at least we have banded together finally to deal with it. _

_ Now, I am glad to hear that you enjoyed my concert so much, but I will confess that I am no one worthy of having a fanbase or even loyal listeners. My father reminds me constantly that singers are a dime a dozen, and he can hire any out of work, corner musician. He also enjoys reminding me that I should be grateful that he allows me to indulge in my hobby as he calls it. He considers it a byproduct of my voice lessons, and has already informed me that those will stop soon. He is satisfied with my ability to be heard above a rabble in a clear and concise manner. Of course this means the end of something else I truly enjoy doing as he has already informed me that my short lived career at dueling is also over, seeing as how I am no longer able to compete at the international level. Although I am disappointed, it is not my place to question his decisions. _

_ As to the rest of my academics, I am doing very well. My math grades are finally improving, as well as my language arts, thanks to this pen pal program. Unfortunately, I must end this letter here, as I have much to do to prepare for tomorrow. I am attending a ceremony in the city proper for my former rival, Ceil Soliel. She is being chosen as Atlas's representative for female fencing at the Olympics, and Father believes it would be in good form and make for good press if I were in attendance to offer my own congratulations at her success. In the meantime, I shall be eagerly awaiting your next letter. _

_ Your Friend, _

_ Weiss S. _

_ Ruby, forget the P.S. nonsense. I have enclosed an audition song in a flash drive provided by my sister, who is in truth now assisting my brother and I to leave this hellish prison my father is creating. Ruby, my mother has been missing since a dinner we hosted several months ago, and we are all afraid for her. Also, I am giving you Winter's address on post, as my father is threatening to end this pen pal correspondence due to the lawsuits. I do not wish this to end, Ruby. I truly don't. I hope to hear from you soon.  _

_ Love, _

_ Weiss _

Weiss was still awake when the nighttime maid arrived to clean her antichamber. A simple polite request was all it took to convince the woman to send the letter off without informing her father. He already has ordered her to stop, and she is fearful of his reprisal were he to find out differently.

She herself did not sleep that night, far too bitterly disappointed with the revelations she had received at the ceremony. Upon arriving at the venue, which was being hosted by Atlas University, her former coach as well as her former trainer both demanded to know why she had turned down the offer. It was only after finding and speaking to a member of the Olympic selection committee that Weiss learned that it was she, and not Ceil, that had been the committee's first choice. 

Jacques had refused on her behalf. The committee member had even let slip that Jacques was extremely rude and condescending as he had done so, claiming that his daughter was above such frivolous pursuits like competing for an Olympic medal. Nevermind the fact that her grandmother Sophia herself was a two time fencing champion, her grandfather Nicolas was a medal winner in wrestling, and her own mother and his wife had won gold in figure skating. Victories that helped propel them to even higher stations in Atlas's social ladder, and earning yet more praise and honor for the Schnee family name.

The worst part was when, even after being presented with evidence by the committee that Weiss was not only an excellent fencer but could easily win gold if chosen, he called her a subpar fencer at best whose victories were meaningless in front of the entire gathering. She had left the banquet humiliated and on the verge of tears, especially after Ceil spoke the truth everyone in attendance knew: She had taken Weiss's well earned and deserved place. The young woman even went so far as to declare that she had all but stolen the honor, and would only compete until Weiss could return to take her rightful place.

Hopefully, Ruby destroys the letter after reading it, and not shows anyone either. She can't risk angering her volatile father again, or else she will lose something else that gives her joy, like fencing and singing. It's a risk she cannot and will not take. 

Ruby has become the only rock she has left to cling to as she continually gets battered by the storm that is Jacques Schnee.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_ Hiya Weiss! _

_ I'm so sorry to hear that he's not letting you do all that stuff anymore. It seems to me like he's being a bit of a jerk, but that's just my opinion. But then again, I do know how bad the lawsuits really are. And Weiss, they're really really bad. Like oatmeal cookies bad. _

_ So, as to my classes….. Professor Oobleck flunked me. According to him, I have absolutely no memory retention when it comes to history, and recommended that I live with Google ready to look up important facts and stuff. Mom and I had a conference with Headmaster David Ozpin, who gave me an exemption for his class, and already has me set up with a different teacher next semester! Isn't that neat?! _

_ Oh yeah, before I forget, my latest gymnastics meet is on YouTube now, and Velvet and I rocked it! It came down to a tie breaker to see which one of us won. And they gave it to me! Me! I was so excited since Velvet's been picked to go to the Olympics, and Mom thinks they may ask me to be an alternate. That is so awesome! Anywho, gotta go! Cookies to eat, a robot to work on, all that stuff. _

_ Your excited friend, _

_ Ruby _

_ Weiss, I gave Professor Peach your audition song, and she was floored! I mean, she was so impressed and moved she started to cry during Mirror, Mirror! I did too! I still do, and I listen to it all the time! Even Headmaster Ozpin was impressed, and he is really hard to impress. I know because I was the last one to do it, and that was almost three years ago now when I applied to Beacon. Oh, enclosed are the official scholarship offers, she insisted I send them to you. She really wants you to come to Beacon, Weiss. And, so do I. _

_ You see Weiss, I have a confession to make. I'm a lesbian, and I have a huge crush on you. The more I listen to your music, the more I read your letters over and over again, the more I like you. And if this ruins our friendship, then I'm so so sorry. But, I have to tell you. I want to help you so much more than I already am, but I can't, and it hurts so much.  _

_ Oh god, I sound like some creepy stalker! Cookies! Anywho, I really hope haven't scared you away, and pray to hear from you soon, Weiss. _

_ Love you, _

_ Ruby _

Nora had to send the envelope for her, she was too terrified to. She's confessing her feelings to someone she's never met face to face, and she is so scared of being rejected by. But, she knows how she feels, and even though she may end up getting hurt, she doesn't want to end up like her mother. She doesn't want to live a life full of regrets like Summer does. 

Regrets that have finally ripped her parent's marriage apart when her father found out Ruby was gay and Summer rose to her defense, just as she's done twice now with Yang…

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_ Dear Ruby, _

_ First, no more hiding our words from each other. Next, THANK YOU! God bless you, Ruby Rose! Winter, Whitley and I all cheered when we saw the scholarship papers, and I have already sent the acceptance letter back with my sister's help.  _

_ Ruby, I'm coming to Beacon, all thanks to you, my own crush. And yes, I do have a huge crush on you. I cannot and will not deny my feelings for you, not after all you have done for me.  _

_ I cannot wait to meet you face to face at last, Ruby. To see in person the woman who has been my rock in these turbulent waters these long six months. And I want to try a relationship with you as well, but I will not rush either.  _

_ But Ruby, I must indebt myself to you one last time. We finally found my mother the day before we received your letter. Ruby, that bastard beat my mother nearly to death and had her dumped in a small hospital in the middle of nowhere. It was only by a stroke of luck that one of my sister's men found her while visiting his sister, who works at said hospital. We are all furious, even my once pigheaded and obstinate brother, and we wish to turn over all we have gathered on my father's business practices to the attorneys in Vale. Can you or your mother help us? Whitley and I both want to get as far away from Atlas as possible, before father finds out of our seditious acts. I have added my email, which only I can access from a phone my father does not know I have. Please, send me a response soon. _

_ Love, _

_ Weiss _

Weiss had been surprised when she received the email from Ruby's mother within a week. She had sent very specific instructions to her as to what she and Whitley needed to do, where they needed to go and when, and what to say.

Instructions they followed to the letter.

Klein as well as the nighttime maid, who's name she finally learns is Leigh, accompanied them in the early morning hours to Vale's embassy. No one else knew except Winter, the four of them made sure of it. Once they arrived, they were ushered directly to the Ambassador for Vale, a smiling former military man named Qrow Branwen, who to their surprise is Ruby's godfather. They did as the email said, and handed over everything they had gathered on Jacques in such a short time, once they realized that Willow had indeed vanished into the night after the incident at that fateful dinner so many months ago.

Weiss finally breathed a sigh of relief when Ambassador Branwen came around his desk and stood before them, informing all four of them that he had personally promised his goddaughter to see them safely on their way to Vale. 

Their joy was tempered when Willow arrived a short time later via a private ambulance service hired by Qrow. They had been further distressed to learn that the Schnee Matriarch was in a coma, but relieved to hear that she too would be accompanying them to Vale, at the insistence of Summer Rose herself.

It was Summer Rose who greeted them after a helicopter landed in the courtyard of the embassy to retrieve them and take them to a waiting Valian naval vessel, where their journey would continue. She greeted each of them warmly, especially Weiss, as a tall, raven haired red eyes woman stood careful watch nearby. Weiss wasn't surprised to learn that she was Ambassador Branwen's sister, Raven. What did surprise her was when he let it slip that Raven had resigned her commission with the Mistrali Army to return to Vale. Weiss had been truly shocked to learn that she was the mother of Ruby's sister Yang, as well as Summer's greatest regret. But she had no time to ponder it as they were loaded into the waiting helicopter, the vehicle entering the skies as soon as the doors were closed.

None of them were surprised to hear that their clearance to travel through Atlas was suddenly revoked. Weiss knew who was behind it, surprised that her father had had enough connections left to even do such a thing. The pilot of course ignored it and kept flying steadily out of Atlas, at one point escorted by a pair of attack choppers bearing the insignia of Ironwood's own divisions.

That escort was Winter's final contribution, as well as her goodbye to her fleeing siblings.

The rest of the trip was honestly a blur after they landed on the deck of the VDF aircraft carrier  _ Alexander Garibaldi _ . She met so many different people on the voyage to Vale, the Captain of the vessel, his crew, the ship's doctor who was helping to care for her mother. It made the voyage much more enjoyable.

She and Ruby emailed every day without fail. One email turned into two, two into four, and so on until they were trading rapid fire emails all day long. Weiss came to know her crush better than even her own mother, and Ruby the same.

Then the day came when they arrived in Vale. Weiss has been ushered to the deck and given the honor of disembarking the ship first, something normally reserved for a lucky member of the crew. Looking around, she begins to smile brightly as she sees Ruby waiting for her at the end. And she begins to laugh as she spots the sign the girl is holding, even as she runs as fast as she can manage down the gangplank. Leaping into her arms with a laugh, the sign falls to the ground for a brief moment before being picked up by her sister Yang, who chuckles as she reads it before rolling it up to keep it safe. 

_ Hiya Pen Pal named Weiss! My name is Ruby Rose! _

The two of them have already forgotten it of course, as they share their first passionate kiss. The first of many to come…


	3. Valentine's Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya everyone! Wyn here with a couple of quick notes. First, I do not own the rights to the song used in today's chapter, so please don't sue me! Second, when you get to a certain part, cue up Ed Sheeran's Perfect. I'm going to admit I built this entire chapter around that song as well as a promise I made to myself a few years ago when I became a fanfiction writer. So, without any further ado, let's go out for Valentine's Day with our favorite White Rose pair!

**Valentine's Day**

"My goodness Weiss! Who would send you so many flowers?!" Penny Polendina asks in awe as they reach the white haired girl's dorm room at Beacon University in Vale.

"My secret admirer." Weiss teases the ginger with a small smile as she studies the rose covered door carefully. "They always go overboard on my birthday."

"But today is Valentine's Day." She points out, a look of confusion on her face. "And it's also your birthday?"

Weiss nods as she finally finds what she is looking for and takes a card out from behind a single red rose amidst all the white blooms. "It is. I prefer to keep it quiet though, considering the day it always falls on."

Penny smiles softly. "Jaune has already made so many plans for us tonight. A candle lit dinner, some dancing, perhaps…." Her voice trails off as she blushes a deep red.

Weiss just smiles as she opens the card. Reading it, she closes it with a sigh before clasping it to her chest. "If only she wasn't so far away." She declares softly as a single tear rolls down her cheek. "God but I miss her so much."

"Her?" Penny asks curiously, her head tilted to one side. 

Weiss nods as she smiles softly. "I'm a lesbian, Penny. I've never made a big secret of it." 

She sighs. "Jaune always tells me that I'm terrible at picking up on any kind of clues." She admits. "So who's the lucky woman?"

"Lieutenant Ruby Michelle Rose." She declares proudly. "She's on deployment to Vacuo on a peacekeeping mission." 

"Oh wow! She's military too?!" Penny declares in surprise. "The next time you speak to her, thank her for her service for me."

Weiss smiles as she finally finds her doorknob and unlocks the door. "I will. But she's proud to serve, Penny. She loves what she does." She informs her as she slowly opens the door to keep from damaging the flowers. "Come on in."

Penny giggles. "That's a good thing." She agrees as she enters. Noticing Weiss still studying the door, she tilts her head. "Need help?"

"Just have to figure out how they put all this on the door. I don't want to lose a single petal." She replies as she looks on the back of the wooden door. "Ah, they used regular old string. Can you hand me the scissors on my desk?"

"Sure." Penny replies as she walks over. Looking around the organized surface, she spies a picture of Weiss standing next to a taller reddish black haired woman in full uniform. "Is this her?" She asks as she picks the frame up carefully to study the picture more closely. Weiss looks genuinely happy in a simple blue dress, while the taller woman stands tall in pride, yet looking down at Weiss lovingly. 

Weiss glances over and smiles brightly. "That's my beautiful dolt!" She confirms proudly. "That was at her graduation from Officer's Training School two years ago." 

"So she's older than you?" 

"By two years, yes." Weiss replies. "We met through my sister. The two of them were battle buddies in basic training. We've been dating almost as long as I've been here."

Penny nods in understanding while turning a bit. Making sure Weiss isn't paying her any attention, she takes her scroll out of her pocket and takes a quick picture. Pocketing her scroll as she sets the picture back down, she picks up the scissors. "How long has she been gone?" The ginger asks as she walks back to Weiss while holding the scissors out to her.

"Six months today as well." Weiss replies as she takes the offered scissors. "Hopefully she'll be home soon." She adds as she starts working the scissors under the string.

"Is this her first deployment since the two of you have been together?" Penny asks as she holds the flowers in place while Weiss begins to cut the strings one by one.

"It's not. This is her third actually. And hold them just a moment longer please?" She asks as she keeps cutting.

"Of course." Penny agrees. "It must be very hard on you, her being gone so much."

Weiss pauses just before cutting the last string. "It is. It hasn't gotten any easier over the past two years either. But, she's doing what she loves, and I couldn't be any prouder of her."

"I miss Jaune enough when he goes out of town for business meetings, and that's only for a few days at a time." She admits. 

"I do have a support system. I'm friends with some of the other spouses in her unit. Like, do you know Cinder Nikos?" She asks.

"I've met her before." Penny admits cautiously. 

"I was there when she had Cerise two months ago. Held her hand and everything." Weiss declares proudly. "And how much string did these dolts use?! I would almost swear Ruby did this!"

Penny nods as she smiles mysteriously. "Weiss, do you have plans tonight?" She suddenly asks out of the blue. "I honestly can't bear the thought of you just sitting here all alone on your birthday, and I know Jaune would agree with me."

Weiss peeks around the door, a look of surprise on her face. "But tonight's Valentine's Day! It's meant to be for lovers! I couldn't possibly impose!"

"I insist!" Penny declares. "I'll come by to pick you up at seven." She adds as she gently carries the now freed flowers inside and sets them on the full sized bed. "And I won't take no for an answer."

"But you haven't even asked Jaune!" Weiss tries to protest, only to get stopped by an uncharacteristically severe glare from the normally bubbly ginger.

"Seven o'clock. Be ready, or I shall drag you out." She repeats firmly. "Understood?"

Weiss flinches. "Yes ma'am." She replies weakly.

"Good. See you then." Penny declares as she walks to the door. "And look nice." She adds before closing the door behind her as she leaves.

Weiss can only sigh as she looks at the flowers laying on her bed. She barely had anything that can even be considered passable for even a decent restaurant, all her nice clothes having been abandoned back home in Atlas when she was disowned. Everything except the same dress from the picture. Checking the time, she sighs as she realizes this only gives her a little over two hours to get ready.

Dammit Penny!

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Walking in behind her hosts, Weiss looks around the Taste of Heaven in absolute amazement. The restaurant, widely considered to be one of the best in the world, has gone all out for Valentine's Day this year. Lights have been dimmed to allow for intimate candlelight dinners, while the normally impeccably dressed waiters and waitresses are dressed in perfectly tailored suits and beautiful, form flattering dresses. There's even a live band playing instrumental versions of popular love songs set up by the bar.

She almost swears that it's her twin sister Willow's band playing, but that can't be as they should be out on another record breaking tour of Atlas.

Wearing only a simple blue dress and matching heels, her long knee length hair left loose, Weiss feels absolutely underdressed tonight. To make it worse, Penny looks absolutely beautiful in a green and copper colored dress with matching strappy heels, her hair gathered carefully into a bun. Jaune looks no less perfect in his own perfectly tailored suit. Looking around, she can't help but feel her heart sink that little bit more at the sight of all the various couples sitting at their tables, eyes only for each other.

God but she misses Ruby so much.

"Weiss? Hey Weiss!" Jaune calls out as he smiles at her. "You ok?" 

"Oh! Yes, yes I'm fine. Just not used to going out tonight for my birthday is all." She admits as she moves to join him and Penny, who are being seated at a table. 

Penny frowns as Jaune pushes her chair under the table for her. "You aren't? I would have imagined that it would be the opposite."

Weiss shakes her head as she waves Jaune off, seating herself. "My sister Willow and I always waited a few days at first. Eventually, we both stopped celebrating it all together." She explains. 

Jaune nods sagely. "Kind of a lousy day to be born, isn't it?"

Weiss sighs. "At least we weren't Win. She was born on Yule's Eve." She informs them.

"Ok, that's a lot worse." Penny agrees. "And I bet your parents simply gave presents for one and not the other?"

Weiss nods in agreement as their waitress arrived with menus. "Mother always told us to never expect special treatment because we chose terrible days to be born. Father always agreed and reminded us to be grateful we got anything at all."

Jaune winces. "That's harsh!"

"That's life as a Schnee." Weiss informs him. "Thankfully, I no longer have to worry about that. I'm a Schnee in name only."

"Why?" Penny asks quietly. 

"Because I won't live the life they chose for me." She informs the ginger haired woman as she looks through the menu, inwardly wincing at the prices. If she sacrifices her lunch and dinner money for the next week, she could maybe afford a cheap entree and a soft drink. Maybe. She knows Ruby wouldn't care if she uses the debit card she gave her to use when she needs it, but she does have some pride left. 

"Miss?" The waitress calls out, startling her. "Are you ready to order? Or do you need a few more minutes?" She asks, order pad in hand and a smile on her face.

Weiss looks at her, then at the couple she accompanied. "Guys, I… I honestly can't afford any of this." She admits in embarrassment. "All I have is from what little I make at the student union."

Jaune smiles as Penny rolls her eyes before looking at the waitress. "She'll have the calamari appetizer, and she'll just need a glass. She'll be sharing the wine with us." Penny informs the woman, who nods and jots the order down. 

"Weiss, it's your birthday. It's on us." Jaune reassures her. "I'm not going to make you watch us eat while you sit there and starve."

Weiss nods as she blushes in embarrassment. "Thank you Jaune." She mutters.

"And for dinner, she'll have the grilled chicken salad with vinaigrette dressing." Penny adds as she hands the waitress her menu.

Weiss looks at her strangely. "How do you know I love the salad here?"

Penny smiles back. "Because in the year I have known you, I have never once seen you eat beef. A little bit of fish, bacon by the truckload, but never beef."

Jaune chuckles as he shakes his head. "Bacon, huh?"

"It's a guilty pleasure." Weiss admits with a blush. "Ruby addicted me to it."

"Damned good addiction." Jaune agrees laughingly. "Way worse things to be addicted to."

"Weiss, please relax. Enjoy yourself. Jaune didn't even argue with me when I told him it was your birthday. He actually insisted." Penny informs her.

The young CEO nods. "Tonight is for you, Weiss. Penny and I have years to enjoy a romantic evening. But it's not every day you turn twenty two."

Weiss nods as she smiles at them both. "Thank you." She replies. 

"Look Cerise, it's Auntie Weiss!" Cinder declares as she approaches the table carrying the infant, who is cooing softly as she sits in her car seat.

"Cinny!" She cries out as she stands and hugs the older woman, careful not to make her drop the precious cargo in her hands.

"Ah excellent!" Jaune declares with a smile as he stands and offers Cinder the fourth seat, a server bringing a special chair designed to hold infant car seats securely in place. 

Cinder smiles as she sets Cerise's car seat down before taking the offered seat, Penny blatantly stealing her child away in quiet glee. "Thanks for inviting us, Jaune. Somebody didn't tell me it was her birthday." She glares at Weiss, who winces. 

"It's my pleasure. A person shouldn't have to celebrate all alone." He replies as he returns to his seat. "And Cinder, please order whatever you want, it's on me tonight."

"Well thank you, but definitely no alcohol. I'm driving." She replies as their waitress returns with a menu for her.

"She's so beautiful, Cinder. I envy you." Penny smiles as she rocks Cerise gently.

"Thanks. I just wish Pyrrha would hurry up and come home. Qrow told me they were due back any day now, the old drunk just refused to give me any specifics." The amber eyed woman growls as she quickly scans the menu and places her order.

Weiss sighs. "Ditto. He's infuriating like that."

"Ladies, please. The night's still young, and we have much to celebrate." Jaune smiles at them both.

Penny nods as she passes Cerise back to her mother. "Let's talk about something else, shall we?" She adds as the wine as well as Cinder's soda are brought to the table.

The next hour passes by at a pleasant pace. Between the appetizers and the main course the four of them chatted about Penny and Jaune's upcoming wedding, Weiss's own worries for finding work as she nears graduation, Cinder's growing concern of Pyrrha missing more of their daughter's life, as well as Jaune's work at Arc Industries. 

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen." A woman calls out as she climbs up to the small stage near the bar. "My name is Salem, and I want to thank all of you for spending your Valentine's Day with all of us here at the Taste of Heaven." She continues as she smiles at the patrons, many of whom call out their thanks in return.

"Now, as always, I want to also thank all of you who are military and first responders, all of whom sacrifice so much to keep us all safe and stand ready to render aid when needed. I also want to thank their spouses and significant others for their own sacrifices. Without your support, I know first hand how much more difficult performing our duties as well as theirs can be." The tall blonde stops for a moment to lead a round of applause, while Weiss, Cinder, and to their surprise Neptune WuKong among others are suddenly captured within spotlights. 

Of course Weiss and Cinder want to die from all the attention, while Neptune waves.

"I also want to thank Jaune Arc for personally paying for all of our troop's and first responder's bills tonight. Please, focus on your loved ones and not the cost of your meals." She pauses to applaud the business man as he stands and waves. 

To Weiss's surprise, he clears his throat as he holds his hands up for silence. "I myself want to also thank you all as well. Without your sacrifices, along with the sacrifices your families make, we wouldn't be enjoying any of the freedoms we do now. Oh, and Penny and myself also personally want to wish our lovely friend Weiss, whose girlfriend is currently serving far from home as well, a very happy birthday." Stopping, he smiles at the white haired woman. "You're going to love your present."

Smiling as she stands next to Jaune while taking his arm, Penny looks directly at Weiss as well. "Without any further ado, I wish to personally welcome home several of our brave service men and women." She declares in delight as she motions to a table near the doors, which is suddenly flooded in the light of multiple spotlights. "Please help me in welcoming home Lieutenant Ruby Rose, Sergeants Pyrrha Nikos and Velvet Scarlatina, and Specialists Sun WuKong and Reese Chloris! Please, stand and be recognized!"

Weiss freezes at the mention of Ruby, her fork falling from her numb fingers while Cinder stands slowly, her mouth agape as she holds Cerise in her arms. Standing slowly herself, her half eaten meal forgotten, her heart begins to race as she looks at the table being lit up brighter than any yule tree. "Ruby?" She whispers as her gaze locks onto a familiar head of blackish red hair. Glancing downward, her eyes lock onto pools of brilliant quicksilver as a sob ripping from her chest, her hands covering her mouth as she stares at the best gift she has ever gotten in her life.

"Happy birthday, Weiss!" Jaune declares.

Penny nods. "Sorry for fooling you, but Ruby insisted."

"Hey Snowflake, told you I'd be home soon." Ruby Rose calls out as she stands from a table near the back of the restaurant, fully dressed in her dress greens and flanked by her squadmates Sun WuKong, Reese Chloris, and Pyrrha Nikos, the latter already moving towards her own wife Cinder eagerly, the woman herself already moving as well. But the smile on the soldier's face is as honest and as genuine of a smile as she has ever had as she comes around the table and opens her arms.

"RUBY!" Weiss screams as she dashes to her and leaps into her arms, the taller woman catching her easily, while the crowd of patrons as well as her troops applauding and cheering. Reaching up, she pulls Ruby's head down and begins to shower her in kisses as the soldier laughs and blushes in embarrassment.

"Easy snowflake. You're acting like you haven't seen me in six months or something." Ruby chuckles as she teases the shorter woman. 

"God I've missed you!" She replies as she keeps clinging to her girlfriend. 

Before another word can be said, Salem clears her throat. "Ladies and Gentlemen, for our first dance, I have a special guest tonight. She has graciously agreed to give up her own Valentine's Day to help us all celebrate our own." She pauses for a small bit of dramatic effect before continuing with a smile. "Everyone, please welcome Willow!"

Weiss blinks as she looks from Ruby to the stage, where her own twin is taking the stage as she waves, her own fingers interlaced with Velvet Scarlatina's, Ruby's until now missing second in command who's also in full dress greens. "Welcome home, Ruby!" She calls out as she holds up her hand holding Velvet's. "Thanks for bringing her back in one piece."

Ruby grins as she nods. "More like she kept me in one piece!" She calls back as the rest of her unit laughs uproariously. All of them save Pyrrha and Cinder, who are enjoying a quiet moment together with their daughter Cerise, whom Pyrrha is meeting for the first time. 

Weiss just looks at her before shrugging, personally knowing how accurate that statement was.

Willow smiles as she looks around the crowd. "I guess it's time to sing for my supper." She declares jokingly, getting several chuckles and a few guffaws. "This first one is dedicated to my twin and her Rose. Two twits who found love in the damnedest of ways, and who's love is just as Perfect as mine." She adds as she looks up into Velvet's chocolate brown eyes as she begins to sing the song by the same name.

_ I found a love for me _

_ Darling, just dive right in _

_ And follow my lead _

_ Well, I found a girl, beautiful and sweet _

_ I never knew you were the someone waiting for me _

"May I have this dance, Miss Schnee?" Ruby asks as she bows slightly, one hand outstretched.

Weiss blushes. "Of course, Lieutenant Rose." She replies as she takes the offered hand, her smile genuine as she gets pulled gently into the soldier's strong arms, the two of them beginning to sway in time with the song.

_ 'Cause we were just kids when we fell in love _

_ Not knowing what it was _

_ I will not give you up this time _

_ Darling, just kiss me slow, your heart is all I own _

_ And in your eyes, you're holding mine _

"Finally." Ruby mumbles as she watches Pyrrha slow dance with Cinder, her daughter firmly in her arms and tears in her green eyes.

"She missed the hard part. 26 hours of labor and a fractured hand." Weiss informs her soldier, who nods in understanding.

"It killed Pyrrha to not be there." She informs the white haired love of her life. "She's beyond grateful that you were there for Cinder."

Weiss nods as she places a finger on Ruby's lips. "Shhhh. Dance with me."

_ Baby, I'm dancing in the dark with you between my arms _

_ Barefoot on the grass, we're listenin' to our favorite song _

_ When you said you looked a mess, I whispered underneath my breath _

_ But you heard it, darling, you look perfect tonight _

The two of them stay quiet as they slow dance before the table reserved for the unit of soldiers. But they both smile as Sun and Neptune share a gentle kiss before moving to their own small spot on the impromptu dance floor, the two men holding one another close as they begin to sway in time to Willow's beautiful voice.

Reese herself stays seated for a moment longer, her phone to her ear as she stands. Waving to Ruby, she departs quietly but hurriedly, no doubt to the strong arms of her own husband Bronz, who couldn't get off of work to attend this most special of nights.

_ Well, I found a woman, stronger than anyone I know _

_ She shares my dreams, I hope that someday I'll share her home _

_ I found a love, to carry more than just my secrets _

_ To carry love, to carry children of our own _

"How long do I have you home?" Weiss suddenly asks as she looks up into Ruby's face, her eyes reflecting the worry in her heart.

Ruby's smile soothes the worries somewhat. "For a while. Velvet and I for sure are rotating back to Vale for a bit, probably the entire unit." She informs her white haired lover. "But we don't have any orders yet." She adds.

"Why not?" She asks quietly. "General Ozpin is normally very efficient in that regard."

"Because Velv and I are being considered for stateside duties at Fort Signal." The older woman replies. "Which means unless all hell really breaks loose somewhere in the world, I won't be shipping out again for a while."

"Really?!" Weiss squeals. "That's great news!"

Ruby nods. "Shhhh. Enjoy the song." She adds as she quickly glances at the stage, Willow giving her a slight nod in return.

_ We are still kids, but we're so in love _

_ Fightin' against all odds _

_ I know we'll be alright this time _

_ Darling, just hold my hand _

_ Be my girl, I'll be your woman _

_ I see my future in your eyes _

"Weiss, I turned down a promotion." She suddenly declares as she releases the white haired woman. "Me and Velvet both turned them down because we both came to some important decisions out there in the sandbox." She adds as she takes something out of her pocket and takes to one knee.

"Weiss Schnee, will you be my girl?" Ruby asks her as she paraphrases the lyrics. Opening the box, she reveals an engagement ring made of white gold molded in the shape of vines leading to a center of brilliant diamonds and rubies cut in the shape of rose petals and forming a white and red rose.

Weiss blinks as she realizes that all eyes are on her now. Even Willow's stopped singing, the band simply replaying the same few stanzas over and over again. Looking at her twin first, she blinks as Willow holds up her own newly adorned ring finger as she mouths the words  _ "I already said yes!" _ Looking to Penny next, the rising panic attack stops as the ginger haired woman who's become her best friend over the last year smiles. "Just say yes, you useless lesbian!"

"Yes! Yes I'll be your girl!" She replies happily, the crowd cheering a split second later. Her smile doesn't fade as Ruby chuckles and slides the ring on her finger, Weiss glomping her once it's done.

Willow's smile is brilliant as she looks on, the mic in her hand already rising back to her mouth as Velvet wraps her own arms around her.

_ Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms _

_ Barefoot on the grass, listenin' to our favorite song _

_ When I saw you in that dress, looking so beautiful _

_ I don't deserve this, darling, you look perfect tonight _

Ruby and Weiss don't listen to the rest of the song, their eyes, hearts and souls focused only on the other. But everyone looks on as they unconsciously begin to dance once more, Weiss firmly in Ruby's arms as Willow continues to sing for them all…

_ Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms _

_ Barefoot on the grass, we're listenin' to our favorite song _

_ I have faith in what I see _

_ Now I know I have met an angel in person _

_ And she looks perfect _

_ No, I don't deserve this _

_ You look perfect tonight _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is dedicated to my fellow servicemen and women, as well as to all the first responders, and their families. It gives me pride to present a humble homecoming during White Rose Week, and I hope everyone enjoyed it.
> 
> Vic, Kate, this was for you as well.


	4. Strings of Fate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya everyone, Wyn here with Day 4. Now, this one is one of those that kinda took a life of its own once I started to write it, and it partially feels like a layout to a new AU. Give it a read and all, and any feedback would be appreciated! Thanks!

Prompt: Connections

Now, everyone knows that people are connected by strings of fate. Some are green, which means that while their paths may cross for a short while, they are never meant to be more than two ships that pass in the night. A warm yellow signifies the bonds of friendship, people who are not family, yet who you can rely on just as much if not more. Others are blue, meant to signify the bonds of family, an anchor against any storm life may throw at a person. And then there is red, the color of passion and life. A color meant to bind two souls for eternity in a love that never knows an end.

Summer Rose and Adaliz Schnee were bound by a green string for four years, the two women having attended Beacon Academy together. Theirs was a love affair as passionate as it was short lived, both women parting with regrets. 

Summer Rose sublimated her regrets by wandering the length and breadth of the world for a time, being the hero she always wished to be. That is, until she received a call from her former teammate Qrow. His sister and her ex partner abandoned her family, and her husband and Qrow's partner is too despondent to care for his own newborn daughter. Making her decision, she returns to Patch, noting that the moment her eyes meet Qrow's, a red string forms between them. Burying her feelings for her long departed lover, she walks forward into her new life as a mother, wife and Alpha wolf to a small, mismatched pack.

She takes on the responsibility of Yang without question, determined to make sure the blonde haired, lilac eyed little girl has all the love in the world. It brings a smile to her face as she sees the blue string form to connect them, knowing that Yang sees her as family despite not being blood related. And not long after her first birthday, Summer smiles as she shows Qrow a positive pregnancy test. She finally begins to feel as if she made the right decision in coming back as he hugs her in his excitement, already declaring name after name despite not even knowing the sex. 

Qrow slows down after the announcement, taking a position at Signal Academy, while Summer continues to busy herself with caring for Yang, all while carrying the baby safely to term. They were both thrilled when little Ruby was born not long after Yang's second birthday, Summer holding her closely late into her first night of life as Yang slept in her lap. To her delight, she watches as the blue thread winds around the three of them, as more reach out to a sleeping Qrow, who's hand is in a cast from being broken during the labor.

The scene is no less jubilant, if a bit strained three years later when Robin and Jay were born. Qrow had to admit to some very deep secrets when Summer confronted him as to why her two newest children weren't wolf faunus like herself and Ruby, but looked like normal humans. But as he explained himself, Summer Rose grew even more suspicious of the man named Ozpin, who's constant efforts of pushing her to return to the huntress lifestyle was beginning to wear thin. 

And then her patience finally snapped, and so did she. Summer went and confronted the Headmaster of Beacon Academy personally after she received a rather barbed message reminding her that she is past due to renew her huntress license, and that many are suffering from a Silver Eyed Warrior refusing to do their duty in hunting the Grimm. Summer's response came in the form of her license being pinned to the door of his office, held there by her black scythe Retribution, along with a warning to never contact her again.

Ozpin called out behind her as she walked away, warning her that her actions would have their consequences. But she chose not to listen as she left him and Retribution behind to return to her chosen life as a wife and mother of four.

Qrow's death two years later, when Yang was six, Ruby four, and the twins almost two rocked her to her core. It was supposed to be a simple training exercise with some of his students, but due to Tai's negligence, an overnight training exercise became a full out slaughter. No one escaped the massive combined pack of Beowolves, Boarbatusks, and Ursas that day. Not Qrow, not his students, not even Tai, who had fallen asleep during his watch. 

Summer Rose was left alone to raise four children. But instead of running away like Raven, or falling into despair like Tai, she simply rolled up her sleeves and continued onward. She used the burned remains of her red string to her now dead husband as inspiration to keep moving forward, to never give up because Qrow never once did. Qrow, who changed his life greatly to become a fine father and fine provider to first his niece, then his growing family. Qrow, who despite his absence, was still her rock in the storm of her life as she took up his Harbinger and took his place at Signal, determined to ensure her children would still have a good life.

But to her chagrin, the world cheered for the return of the last Silver Eyed Warrior, even if it was in the capacity of training the next generation of huntsmen and huntresses.

Yang and Ruby both call Summer their hero proudly as they began to attend Signal. The two of them, despite the difference in age, were already a proficient and deadly duo. Highly skilled with their weapons, Ember Celica and Crescent Rose, they took pride in the royal blue string that bound them together as close family despite only being cousins. And they both adored and doted on the twins, Robin and Jay, striving to be the best examples they could possibly be for them. And when Ruby foiled a robbery at a popular dust shop, thus paving the way to her early acceptance at Beacon, Yang cheered loudest of all.

But Summer Rose paid a visit to Ozpin the night before her two oldest children's departure. It was a visit Ozpin did not enjoy as he found himself pinned to a wall, Harbinger at his throat and Summer in full soul ignition, threatening him to keep his machinations when it concerned Ruby to himself. That she has already trained her second child to be a fine Silver Eyed Warrior with Maria's distant help, and to leave her be. Summer left him there, while reclaiming her Retribution. 

The or else hanging in the air unsaid…

Ruby Rose was of course unaware of all of this when she and Yang arrived the next day. The little Red Reaper was excited for all the new weapons she would see, the new people she would meet, and all the new things she would learn. She was doubly excited since Summer also gifted her Retribution the night before, believing Ruby more than capable of handling the mighty weapon she once wielded as well if not better than she ever could. And, in her excitement, she never once noticed the red string forming around her finger in her excitement, not until she collides with a nervous snow leopard faunus and her luggage…

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Adaliz Schnee returned to Atlas, marrying a man her father chose for her named Jacques. A man destined to shape the world in a terrible way while Adaliz herself descends into a deep depression, losing herself to the bottle as well as her regrets in losing her silver eyed lover. She bore him three daughters, as well as a son as the years passed. Children he cared nothing for except as pawns in his constant schemes as he strove to gather more and more power, trampling any who dared rise against him underfoot. 

As he even enslaved his wife's kind to work in the mines of Dust that become his greatest source of blood money.

Winter, the oldest, grew into the role of her sibling's protector naturally. It was Winter who always made sure the twins Weiss and Willow as well as their little brother Whitley stayed out of the kinds of trouble only cat type faunus can get into, like climbing things they shouldn't, or scratching expensive furniture to pieces. And while not a leader herself, she did her best to guide them while struggling to keep the temper her grandfather Nicolas was still famous for in check. She was relieved when Willow stepped up and assumed the role of leader, while helping her to learn control and discipline. Two things that would lend themselves greatly to her future career in the Atlas Military.

Weiss, the younger of the twin girls she bore next, was a headstrong, willful girl with brilliant blue eyes and blessed with a singing voice that could fill a room with it's purity and power. She was the most vocal and opinionated of the siblings, and she had no fear of making sure her voice was heard. She had great pride in her family name, and was determined to restore it just as much as her twin. Yet, her dream was to follow in her mother's footsteps and become a huntress. To adventure out in the world at large and make a name for herself as a hero. Her future adventures will become the stuff of legends, giving rise to entire new generations of huntresses who wish to follow in her and her future team's epic footsteps. But hers is a story best saved for later, as first the stage must be set for her freedom to live her life as she pleases.

And of course, we cannot forget Whitley, the youngest as well as the only boy, who almost became Jacques' victim of brainwashing and direct influence. Had Willow not stepped in to stop the businessman when she had, he may have had a far different personality and lifestyle. But instead, he grew up a bright eyed, mischievous boy who was strong of will and heart, with a deep love for the family dueling techniques that only Adaliz knew and taught him during her increasingly common moments of sobriety. It was Whitley's bright laugh and curious nature preserved by Willow and the others that finally began to pull her back from the depths of her deep depression and self destruction. 

Willow, the older of the twins and the de facto leader of the Schnee children was the calmest and most level headed of the three Schnee daughters. She was a born leader, a calm and sweet natured mother figure to her three siblings, and blessed with a keen, analytical mind and an eidetic memory she and Weiss both share. If the red eyed Schnee daughter had any kind of faults, it was perhaps that she is too reserved at times, too hesitant to allow her emotions to be seen. It was Willow who guided all her siblings through their brutal learning regimen set forth by Jacques. It was Willow who achieved perfection while simply striving for excellence, and whom Weiss, Winter and Whitley all began to view as their shining example of who and what to be in life, not their parents. Even Winter found herself following the red eyed twin forward towards what they all hoped was a better future then the present they lived in now. 

It was Willow who was destined to depose Jacques from his throne of greed and usurped power, a black string binding the two of them as firmly as any red string binds two people in love. For a black string meant death would come to one of the two, and by one of their own hands. A murder society at large has no choice but to accept without the promise of punishment, it being predestined by forces they could neither control nor truly understand. But in this case, an entire world was also holding its breath, as the eventual victor had the capability to change the world as they all knew it finally back towards the better or for far worse than it has already become.

Jacques himself came to loathe the red eyed twin, who never once in her short life showed any fear towards him. Respect yes, she was a young lady who embraced protocol wholeheartedly when it was taught to her, but a cold, distant respect that frequently bordered on harsh contempt and more often than not slipped frequently into a more insulting form of indifferent maliciousness that her grandmother had been well known for. He considered her nothing more than a particularly troublesome beast whose time would come. 

But Jacques Schnee badly underestimated his cunning and patient second born child one important night, when she badly embarrassed him during a dinner party held for his closest partners and investors, as well as carefully selected guests invited specifically to flaunt his power and widespread influence. Instead, he lost face in front of the current president of Atlas, Alexander Garibaldi and his beloved wife Kate and daughter Cinder, all of whom are no ardent supporters of his as they are a proud family of faunus themselves. She also threw dirty snow in his face before the leader of Atlas's military, General James Ironwood, as well as the legendary inventor and robotics expert Dr. Hephaestus Polendina, who was in attendance with his own wife Antonia and their daughter Penny. She even impressed the Surgeon General of Atlas, Dr. Rovite Eclectus and his wife Sapphire Tanager, the head of Red Bird Industries in Vacuo and the more bitter of his two remaining competitors, all while virtually throwing him nude and weaponless to the deadly Sabers native to Atlas. 

She ruined him in one fell swoop, while raising her own standing in society greatly. She showed even his most ardent supporters and sycophants that a so-called lowly beast can best the self proclaimed most powerful businessman on Remnant, all on his own terms. All on a night meant to flaunt his power, influence and authority to his most passionate and ardent detractors and rivals.

All it took was his other three treacherous children parading the drunken mess that was Adaliz in front of all his guests, while the embarrassment and her misbegotten faunus offspring preached of Willow's many virtues to them all. To make matters worse, they even willingly provided proof of the horrid working conditions in the mines, the low pay and lack of benefits of any kind to any and almost of all of his employees at the SDC, all while also showing where Willow had already begun her efforts to improve on them all behind his back, and with their help. 

To his growing rage, it had been his own son who reported the mines in Vale, a recent loss he had up to now kept quiet, all because his beloved older sister had asked him to. It had been Weiss, acting on her sister's behest, who had slipped authorities in Mistral video and audio proof of the terrible working conditions at what was once one of his largest and most profitable refining plants. It had been Winter, acting as her sister's willing agent, who had quietly informed General Ironwood of the fact that Jacques had been selling lower quality dust to Atlas's own military, while selling the higher quality dust in the black markets of all four major nations for much higher profit margins. And it had been Ada, his drunken useless wife, who informed her former partner and teammate Kate that tonight would be interesting enough for her and her husband to attend, and not offer their normal excuses such as illnesses, prior commitments, and once with a claim of spontaneous leprosy. 

Willow became a saint in their eyes by the end of the evening, at an event she easily took control of, while he himself was painted the worst kind of devil imaginable. Nothing was held back by Winter, Weiss, Whitley and Adaliz, nothing left even to the most vivid of imaginations. And through it all, Willow, treacherous blasphemous Willow, took his place at the head of the table and smiled at him through fingers laced together, while her white and black tail waved behind her in her amusement. And when it came time to break bread and feast, she solidified her position of strength with highborn and commoner alike by inviting them all to sit and join her at what had become her table. Even the lowliest of maids and servants willingly joined in the meal, sitting beside those of great power and influence who had already chosen a new Schnee to support in his stead, the meal becoming a joyous occasion that had not been seen since Sophia's days as Matriarch.

And he, Jacques Schnee, found himself cast aside in favor of a faunus girl who was barely into her adolescence. Cast aside in favor of his twelve year old snow leopard faunus daughter who had ruined him in one single night with a well planned, perfectly executed and wildly successful uprising.

He sought his vengeance later that night as he stormed to the room Willow shared with her twin Weiss. Kicking in the door, he advanced on her in a cold fury as she stood there passively, a hand behind her back and a look of rivaling hate in her own eyes. He never saw the knife she used to stab him in the heart before he could lay a hand on her, too focused was he on reaching out to wrap his own hands around her throat to strangle her just as he had strangled her grandmother years before. He never felt her sharp claws sink into his chest to hold her in place in case of a physical retaliation. He could only stare in disbelief at his own daughter as he sank to the floor, while she held the instrument of his demise firmly in place between his ribs and into the organ he needed for life. The last things he saw and heard before death claimed him was Willow smiling as she kissed his forehead and wished him well on his voyage to Hell, and to greet their grandfather fondly for them all, while his other children and drunken wife stood by and watched as witnesses. The last memory that flashed before his dying eyes was the irony that history had repeated itself, he himself having murdered Sophia Schnee in cold blood, all because he was tired of waiting for his time to come.

Sophia "Snowy" Schnee had her revenge a mere sixteen years later, and by her granddaughter's hand. The same granddaughter who shares her ruby red eyes and hereditary semblance of shadow walking and control, and not glyphs and summons like Nicolas and now Winter and Weiss. The same granddaughter that Adaliz couldn't bear to look at, seeing as how both her twin girls look just like her mother, the former Matriarch of the once honorable Schnee family of Atlas. The granddaughter who took her family's company back with her own two hands, placing herself firmly in her fallen Grandmother's position as both CEO and Matriarch of one of Atlas's oldest and once most respected families.

One of her three granddaughters and one grandson she didn't live long enough to meet, yet still would have been proud of, calling them true Schnee men and women and guiding them towards bright futures of their own. A task that now falls on the well prepared shoulders of the second born child, Willow Noir.

Despite her young age, Willow took firm control of the SDC afterwards. Adaliz was sent to a private rehabilitation center by her order, and almost the entire board of directors not only found themselves out of work, but facing a plethora of charges concerning their business practices as well as the condition of the faunus workers in the mines. Slaves she and her siblings personally went to free, one by one, mine after mine, with their own hands and with their own personal apologies to each and every single one.

By the age of fourteen, Willow Schnee was seen as a hero to her kind, as well as to her twin sister, older sister and younger brother. But when asked if they too strove to be as her, they would all simply smile and inform the questioner that Willow wants for them to find their own path in life. To write their own stories while she brings honor back to their family company and name.

Which is how Weiss now finds herself hugging her beloved twin at the end of the landing pad for larger vessels like airships at Beacon Academy. Willow brought Weiss personally, despite her now busy schedule, wanting to see for herself the huntsman academy their mother once attended in her youth. The Schnee Twins of Atlas finally parted that day, both saddened by the distance that would be between them, but emboldened by the blue string that will forever bind them as family. A blue string that is not just the normal light blue, but a royal blue signifying the depth of the bond they share, one forged through the adversity they experienced, survived and grew all the stronger from.

Neither twin noticed a red string moving away from each of them, Willow's towards the school proper, Weiss's to a nearby airship and a certain Reaper just making her own way towards her destiny…

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ruby and Weiss's first meeting was indeed explosive, the Red Reaper spilling several vials of red dust that Weiss picked up frantically, releasing much of it into the air in the process. 

The explosion of the force of their combined sneezes is still hailed in Beacon's record books, the crater having been measured by Deputy Headmistress Glynda Goodwitch and verified by Professor Gloria Peach. Neither woman could recall an accidental explosion of such magnitude that both parties had been sent flying.

First into each other's arms and into an accidental kiss so shocking it almost caused a secondary explosion, then into a waiting Beringel made of shadows and darkness. But from that moment forward, the Little Red Reaper and her White Princess of the North were nigh inseparable. The two of them had grown up knowing just how powerful the strings of fate could be, both having grown up in unique circumstances.

One due to a mother's determination at making sure her children would grow up to the best of her abilities, the other due to a sister's determination to set her family back to right.

They of course defied the norm the very next day at initiation, after a long night of whispered words as they learned all that they could of each other. The White Princess was already beginning to cherish her Little Red Reaper's enthusiasm and zest for life, cookies, and weapons. The Little Red Reaper herself already adored her Princess's enthusiasm for animals big and small, her odd addiction to coffee and blueberries, and especially her pride in her family and all that she and her siblings together have accomplished in restoring their name.

But they defied the norm by launching themselves together, Weiss securely in Ruby's arms. They laughed in glee as they both reached for the still distant clouds in their vision, and also slew a Nevermore, a beowolf pack, and actually hitched a ride on another Nevermore as they raced to join Ruby's sister, Yang, who had already enthusiastically endorsed their red string, congratulating them both with warm, bone crushing bear hugs.

Yang herself would be bound by a green string to her future partner, Blake Belladonna. But Yang, who had already made it clear that she wished to follow in Summer's footsteps of being a wandering huntress, was accepting and patient with the panther faunus woman who was running away from her past.

But all four women, who would be dubbed Team RWBY that evening took note of the yellow string forming between them. Ruby, Weiss, Yang and even Blake took heart in this. It meant that their friendship was preordained by the same powers that thread the strings, and they all took it as a sign to become a whole made stronger from each of their unique parts. 

A whole that would take its example from the growing feelings between Ruby and Weiss. They would become the solid foundation to which first Blake and Yang, then many others would secure themselves too. Ruby and Weiss, their red string becoming a more vivid, more spectacular red as they grew older and closer led by an example many others would come to envy.

It was Ruby who took Jaune under her wing. She turned the shy, rather overwhelmed young man and over the course of their four years at Beacon turned him into a fine leader and warrior.

It was Weiss who held her hand out to Blake, a woman frightened of the same shadows she used as fuel for her semblance. She helped the panther face her fears head on, to stop running away from her past and to finally learn and grow from it instead. 

It was Ruby who held a hand of friendship out to Penny, and Weiss and Ruby both made her feel human. It was this same strength she used to challenge Ironwood, gaining her freedom to be a huntress, and not a weapon of war or a science experiment.

It was Weiss who helped Lie Ren realize that he could love freely. That he could trust in his heart being safe in the enthusiastic hands of Nora Valkyrie. The Queen of the Castle who has loved him since childhood, and who has always prayed for the red string that finally appears when the young man finally gives her his heart.

It was also Weiss who encouraged a quiet and shy velveteen rabbit to follow her heart as it led her to Atlas and a new home with her soulmate.

It was Ruby and Weiss both who blazed a trail in academics, in learning new skills, in preparing for their futures as huntresses. A trail their growing circle of friends would follow eagerly. 

Through it all, a name was coined for them. A name they embraced as readily as they embraced one another: The White Rose. It became their mutual symbol, their personal creed, as well as their future. A future they knew would be alongside one another through all that life has to offer. 

And all who knew them, who watched the growth and maturation of their relationship watched as a ribbon of white threaded itself into their string of fate. Even other solid, stable relationships could not come close to the dedication, the level of commitment Ruby and Weiss gave to one another. Two girls who grew into proud women, girlfriends who became spouses during their fourth and final year.

It is here that we leave off of their story for now, as the adventures they had together with Yang and Blake, with Penny and JNPR, as well as many others would simply take far too long in the telling. Theirs is love so spectacular, so enduring that none other save one has ever come close.

Only Willow Noir, who sacrificed her childhood to ensure her siblings would have one, would be rewarded by the fates. She too was destined to find a love as timeless and enduring as her twin's, if a bit more discreet. A love found in the arms of a velveteen rabbit…

Oh, before I forget! Adaliz did indeed sober herself up and relearned to live her life. And she did something for herself, something many could consider selfish, but it brought her peace of mind. 

Adaliz Schnee returned to Vale to seek out her own Rose. A Rose who welcomed her former and future lover back into her arms, both women thrilled to see a red string at last...


	5. The Definition of Sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya everyone! Day Five is here, and I wanted to make a note that this particular story comes from the AU I have been experimenting with in the Great Weiss Shark's White Rose Free for All here on AO3. If you have some time and haven't checked out all the wonderful stories from an excellent variety of author's, take a minute and do so! You won't regret it!

Nap time and/or cuddles

The definition of a nap if it's a noun is to sleep lightly or briefly, especially during the day. But if it's a verb, it means a short sleep, especially during the day. The first time Weiss declared that she was going to take a quick nap, Ruby was mystified by yet another foreign word coming from Weiss's mouth. So she went to look it up, and was stumped at the fact that she was sleeping during the day. 

Doesn't she know that daytime is when you're supposed to do things?!

"Ruby." Weiss sighs as she gives the rabbit faunus another one of those looks she doesn't quite get yet. It's almost like she's kinda constipated, but still smells something bad. That's what Yang says anyway, and she can believe it! Weiss is a wolf faunus after all, and her sense of smell is so much better than anyone else's, even her's! "I'm simply going to go take a quick rest before Professor Goodwitch's class. That's all."

She had to go look up rest next, while complaining to Blake that she keeps speaking in Atlesian, and didn't they have a rule against that?! Of course, Blake ignored her even as she handed her an open dictionary, her Grimly the Saber bookmark pointing at the word as she continues to read her own book, The Man with Twelve Souls. 

Right! So rest means to cease work or movement in order to relax, refresh oneself, or recover strength. What's this oatmeal raisin cookie madness?! Who actually has time to do this relaxing stuff?! There's only so much daylight in a day! So many designs to make, so many cookies to eat, who has time for anything else?! And she points all this out to Blake, who gives the rabbit faunus another look she doesn't completely understand. She actually looks like she's mad at her, and the growling really isn't necessary either. And how can she sound just like a jungle cat doing it too?!

"Ruby, not everyone can find enough to do during a single day to keep them busy from morning to night. And those who do have a lot to do, they like to stop and take a quick nap for about thirty minutes. You know, get a little bit of sleep to recharge?"

_ Screech! BAM! WHAMMO!  _ Another new word?! And now it's some kind of weirdo Menagerie word?! Oh come on!

"What's sleep?" She asks as innocently as she can while keeping her eyes down, hoping Blake'll just tell her instead of making her use that stupid dictionary again. Not getting a response, she looks up and spots the resident ninja of the team just…. Looking at her. And has her eye always twitched like that?

"Hello? Blake? You ok?" Ruby asks as she waves a hand in front of her face. No response, which means she's broken again, like that time she borrowed Yang's hairbrush. It wasn't her fault she hadn't had a chance to tell them she had weaponized it, and that it would superheat when someone other than Yang touches it. At the time, she had been busy avoiding an irate Weiss, who was trying to hit her for messing with her reading glasses.

How was she supposed to know that Weiss was really that nearsighted when she disassembled them?! After all, the Heiress never took them anywhere, and simply ordered the same thing all the time at the diner! She still doesn't actually understand why she was so mad about having glasses that read to her?! It's not her fault the language chip messed up and they only swear in three languages none of them even know and had to look up!

Shaking her head, she snaps her fingers in front of Blake's face, getting no reaction still. With a sigh, she breaks out the dictionary again, this time to look up sleep. Huh, so the definition is a condition of body and mind such as that which typically recurs for several hours every night, in which the nervous system is relatively inactive, the eyes closed, the postural muscles relaxed, and consciousness practically suspended. So, that's what's really happening when she finally decides to close her eyes while cuddling Weiss to make it the next day? 

That's AMAZING!

Ruby puts down the dictionary and dashes into the sleeping area for their team and shakes her girlfriend to end her nap. "Weiss! Guess what?"

Weiss comes instantly alert, snarling as she swings Myrtenaster in a wide arc, scaring the rabbit faunus and activating her flight response. "IT'S ME IT'S ME IT'S ME!" She screams as she ducks to avoid a sudden thrust as the enraged wolf faunus leaves the bed and continues her attack. As always, Ruby forgot Weiss's Rule number six, an important Rule she hasn't broken since their first day and the infamous whistle incident. A rule that even trumps rule number three, which is to NEVER drink her personal coffee.

Never, EVER wake her up rudely. NEVER!

So Ruby does what she always does when Weiss is awoken rudely, and keeps screaming as she narrowly avoids several thrusts, a pair of slashes, and one nasty kick that would have hurt really bad even though she isn't a guy. 

"Ruby?!" Weiss declares as she pants, finally not seeing red anymore. "Why are you in the corner?" She asks as she straightens up, the tip of her rapier finally pointed down at the floor and not at her face, boobs or butt.

Ruby looks over her hands as she trembles. "I woke you up! I swear I didn't mean to wake you up, but I wanted to tell you something important that I learned today!" She whimpers, her flight instincts still screaming at her to leave while the wolf faunus's weapon was down.

Weiss huffs before looking at the Reaper fondly, a small smile forming on her face. "And that would be?" She asks as calmly as she can manage considering all the adrenaline that's no doubt still running through her veins in place of the gallons of coffee she drinks daily.

"I learned what sleep is?" She replies weakly as she begins to come down from her own instinct driven adrenaline rush, all the sugar normally in her system burning out as well, her brain slowly returning to what Weiss refers to as normal Ruby. But she winces as the heiress facepalms loudly enough to echo in the room.

"Ruby?"

"Yes Weiss?"

"Did Yang slip you another one of her disgusting energy drinks again?"

Ruby thinks back to this morning and breakfast. She woke up next to Weiss, like she does every glorious morning since the Vytal Ball. She got up like always after kissing Weiss's cheek, barely avoiding getting dragged back into bed by the affectionate snuggle loving wolf girl. She got dressed while snickering at the fact that Weiss was still asleep, so she could get away with not wearing a bra for a little longer, while also hating the fact that her breasts have grown so much in a single year. She went to the kitchen and got herself a bowl of her normal sugar loaded cookie cereal, taking it to the small table they share with team JNPR. She had barely sat down next to Yang when she realized that she had forgotten the milk in her cereal. She got up to go get it, leaving her bowl unguarded by….

She left it unguarded by Yang, who had just opened a can of one of her Gold Cow Extremes which are COMPLETELY banned at Beacon Academy, due to their dangerously high levels of caffeine and sugar. 

"She may or may not have spiked my cereal?" She admits as her long ears flop down on her head, Ruby reaching up to tug them a bit in her nervousness because she knows how furious the white wolf faunus who is her girlfriend is about to get. But, to her complete and total surprise, the love of her short life just smiles.

"Learned your lesson yet, Ruby?" She asks in amusement as she sets Myrtenaster back in its normal spot next to their bed and sits back down, patting a spot next to her.

"Stop leaving any of my food around my sister." She grumbles as she flops down next to her girlfriend, a headache forming as she finally comes down from her massive caffeine high.

"And?" Weiss asks teasingly as she pulls Ruby down into the bed with her, while taking the big spoon position.

"Cause when she does, my brain stops working completely, and it's not funny either." Ruby sighs as she cuddles closer to her white wolf. "Why does she even do it?! She knows I lose my mind every single time!"

"Because she believes that she's punny." Weiss replies soothingly as she wraps an arm around her favorite rabbit's chest. "Now, you owe me a cuddle filled nap for waking me."

Ruby nods as she lays her own arm across Weiss's, her fingers lacing with the heiress's. "I need one. I got a really bad headache now." She mumbles.

"Shhhh, then sleep my dolt. We'll get even with her later." Weiss giggles as she uses her toes and free hand to cover them both with their red and white blanket.

"Mkay Weiss…" Ruby mutters sleepily, the caffeine and adrenaline now good and worn off. "Wuv you…"

Weiss smiles as she kisses the top of Ruby's head. "I love you too dolt." She whispers back before dozing off as well, Ruby held securely in her arms and cuddled closely to her...


	6. Moments in Time

Moments

"Mom?" Summer Rose calls out as she enters the living room, an old photo album in hand. "I just found this packing up Mum's old office."

Ruby Rose smiles as she lays eyes on the plain white photo album. "Oh wow, I haven't seen that old thing in years! Weiss and I both have been looking for it!" The rabbit faunus declares happily. 

"Why Mom?" Summer asks as she walks to the couch where Ruby is sitting, going through old papers. Glancing at them, she too begins to smile. "Hey, our birth certificates!" The young wolf faunus declares as she hands the album over to her eager mother.

Ruby nods as she takes it, moving a bit to hold it tightly to her chest. "I told Weiss we had them in the old safe. But like always, she has to argue."

Summer chuckles as she sits next to her mother, a knowing smile on her face. "I wonder if she, Rouvin, and Luna are killing each other yet?"

Ruby shakes her head. "Your mum sent me another 'Still Alive!' about an hour ago." She informs her as she holds up an older model scroll that has definitely seen much better days. "Hopefully they're signing the lease on our new place in Menagerie, and not fighting again."

Summer sighs as she looks at the older huntress. Ruby and Weiss Rose have spent a lifetime fighting against the Grimm and their ruler, the demiurge named Salem. They have lost friends, family, even their first home on Patch when it had been destroyed by a furious Tyrian Callows. The two faunus women had paid a heavy price for their eventual victory. And now? Now that Ruby has retired from Beacon Academy and Weiss as leader of the Huntsman Guild of Vale, the two of them and her little sister Luna and brother Rouvin are moving away to join their remaining teammate Blake Belladonna and her own daughter and her cousin Topaz in far off Menagerie, where they are seen as heroes to their fellow faunus.

Examples of how hard work and dedication, not violence and hate can earn them places of honor.

"Summer!" Ruby calls out as she pokes her side, making her giggle. "Look! It's all four of us at the naming of teams after initiation!" She declares as she holds up the photo album.

Summer blinks at the sight of the two openly faunus young women standing on the dias with a much younger Auntie Blake and their dearly departed Auntie Yang next to a man she doesn't know, their team name of RWBY above their heads. "Is that Auntie Blake and Auntie Yang?" She still asks as she points at the two, who even then were already looking at each other fondly.

"Sure is!" The older rabbit declares proudly. "Even back then, we always knew those two would be together. Meanwhile, your mom and I were oil and water from day one!" She continues as she points out the fact that the white wolf faunus was pouting while Ruby was celebrating, a fist pumped in the air as her foot long ears stand ramrod straight as well. 

"Oil and water huh? I can see it." The younger woman replies as she looks around the picture. "Did you not write down the date?"

"Nope. I can't remember dates to save my life, my little wolf." Ruby admits sheepishly. "Your mum has to handle all that. But!" She declares as she turns the page, revealing a picture of Ruby standing over a sleeping Weiss, a whistle in between her teeth and a sneaky grin on her face as she covers her rabbit's ears with her hands. "I loved poking her in her den, as the old saying goes."

"So that's where I get it from, huh?" Summer asks as she looks at her mother, whose look of pure mischievousness speaks in volumes. 

"If it wasn't for your mum and my scroll, I wouldn't even remember what day it is most days." She admits nonchalantly. "So yeah, you get that part honestly."

Summer sighs as she reaches over and turns the page. "Oh look, it's a bunny and a wolf asleep together." She giggles as she points at the picture of Ruby and Weiss asleep together on the then heiress's bed. School books and papers are still scattered everywhere, and Weiss is cuddling tightly into Ruby's arms.

"The first time." The Reaper agrees as she looks at it fondly. "I was almost completely deaf for half the day when she woke up and screamed." She recalls. "We were all sworn to secrecy."

"Is this when you fell in love with Mum?" Summer asks as her wolf's tail begins to wag gently. 

Ruby nods as her own cotton tail wags gently as well. "Yeah. It felt right to me. Like she'd always been missing from my arms. Weiss? Nah, she was in denial for a while." She adds as she turns several pages. "Here we go."

"Isn't that the same peacoat Luna stole a few years ago?" The wolf girl asks as she looks at a picture of Weiss hanging onto a blue haired young man's arm, Ruby looking almost heartbroken in the background. A detail she misses, being so intent on the coat her rabbit faunus little sister wears constantly.

"Yeah." She answers gruffly. "First time she ever wore it was when we went to the CCT tower to request information from the old SDC about the White Fang." Ruby explains. "One of the most painful moments of my life right here."

"Painful?" Summer mimics curiously before looking closer. "Oh."

"Yeah, I still hate him." The older woman admits as she turns the page, showing the entire team standing triumphantly over a destroyed Paladin next. "I was still so heartbroken that beating Roman for the first time…. It meant nothing to me." She admits.

"Mom? We can stop if you want?" 

"No." Ruby replies firmly as she looks at her daughter. "Life is full of moments like this, little wolf. Some are full of joy and happiness, and some are still painful, even after so many years." She explains. "But you keep them close, Summer. You have to hold onto them tightly because these are the events that really shape your life."

Summer looks at her normally silly and mischievous mother in surprise. All her life, Ruby's been the fun parent of the two. You could count on her rabbit faunus mother to always have a sing along ready, a plate of fresh cookies in the kitchen, even a horrible dad joke always on hand. To see a look of remembered pain in her eyes as she returned to staring at the picture was… 

It was awful to look upon. 

So taking the initiative, Summer flips several pages away, praying for a better memory than the last. "Are you in heels?!"

Ruby begins to giggle. "Lady stilts. My first time ever on em." She admits as she looks at the picture of herself and Weiss going to the Vytal ball. "Weiss met jackass there, but her plans for that night didn't work like she wanted them to." She adds cryptically. 

"That sounds more like you, Mom." Her daughter points out as she looks at them again. "God, you both look so young!"

"We were, kiddo. I was barely sixteen by then, and Weiss was almost eighteen." She explains. "Only Yang and I did anything for my sweet sixteen. Blake was too preoccupied with her hunt for the White Fang and Weiss was still jammed firmly up Neptune's ass, so she took me to a pizza place, then an arcade where she let me beat the crap out of her in Ultimate Ninja Warrior 7 to get a lot of my frustrations out."

"Which were?" Summer asks without realizing, her ears flopping down a moment later as a dark look crosses the Reaper's face again.

"I was a sixteen years old lesbian in love with her straight partner and best friend." Ruby replies quietly. "A rabbit faunus one in four no less, with barely any friends, even fewer good memories of coming out once before, and scared to death of ruining my friendship with Weiss if I ever accidentally confessed my feelings for her."

"Those… yeah I see your point." She admits just as quietly. "Mom, when did you finally confess?"

"At the dance." She replies. "And because your mum had had enough of me being all mopey and avoiding her like she had Covid-19."

"Covid-19?" Summer asks.

"Yeah, ripped through the entire world when I was a kid. First time in my life I thought I was going to die." She explains. "I even willed all my toys to Yang."

"Wow mom, so another one of those moments, huh?" Summer asks.

"You better believe it." Ruby replies before returning to looking at the picture. "That was a wild night all around." 

"How so?" She asks as she gets a bit more comfortable on the couch. 

"Well, if I tell you, you have to keep it a secret. Like super top secret, even Luna can't know." Ruby informs her surprisingly sternly. "Your mum swore me and the entire team to secrecy too."

"Goddess mom, why?" The younger woman asks incredulously. 

"Because I don't really consider it one of the greater moments of my life, and Weiss considers it one of the worst days of hers." She informs her daughter. "Cause first she let me down surprisingly gently before she went looking for that jackass. Hell, she honestly thought at one point she would have to leave Beacon over it, until all hell broke loose when Adam and Emerald attacked the school during Vytal."

"Mom, surely you can't be serious?" Summer replies, a skeptical look on her face. "I mean, how bad can it really be?"

"Remember how Luna was in a near panic when she was ready to tell her boyfriend about that thing you two inherited from me?" Ruby asks quietly. "And how it took your mum hours to calm her down?"

Summer blinks. "Oh. Oh fuck…." She mumbles as memories of that night flood her mind. A moment that made her change her mind about asking someone herself a very important question.

Ruby sighs. "Yeah, she was ready to take her own next step with the twatwaffle, even worked up the nerve to tell him she was falling in love with him, but then she caught him with Reese Chloris from Mistral in a supply closet. He was doing stuff with Reese…" Her voice trails off as her hands ball up into fists in her lap. "It took me two days to find Weiss. And by then, the entire school knew, and they were pretty pissed with her over shooting me down for a lying, cheating bastard. Even Sun, Neptune's own partner tried to warn her about him. He even told her to stop ignoring me, cause even he could see how much I loved her and how terribly I was hiding it."

"Even Uncle Sun knew?" She asks quietly as Ruby turns the page, a picture of the Reaper and the self proclaimed Monkey King sitting together at the dance. Ruby's eyes were red rimmed from crying, and Sun looked like he was still trying to console her.

"Oh yeah, he knew. Me and him got really close at Beacon. He was the one who kept me informed on your Aunt Blake when she ran." She smiles sadly as she looks at the picture. "I still miss him. I wish he hadn't stayed behind in Vacuo after the war. He really is one of my best friends and has been for so long now."

"Mama, what happened to Mum when she found out?" Summer asks gently, trying to get the older woman back on track.

"She ran away, Sum. And when I found out, I went after her. She was my partner and I still loved her, even if she didn't return my feelings." Ruby pauses as she turns another page, a picture that had to have been taken for some kind of purpose. She's sobbing as she holds Weiss in her arms, the white haired wolf faunus wrapped in her cloak and…

"Is mum drunk?" Summer asks in quiet shock at the picture showing her mother at what has to be the absolute lowest point of her young life.

"She was so drunk when I found her, it broke my heart." She sighs as she sits back and begins to rub her legs. "Yang and Blake had to sit on me for days to keep me from killing him, while they worked on sobering Weiss back up."

"I love you, I really do Mom, but how in the hell do you consider this a good moment?!"

Holding a finger up, Ruby smiles as she turns several more pages to show her daughter one of the most iconic images ever taken after the successful defense of Beacon Academy. Weiss is asleep in Ruby's lap, the Reaper's arms securely around her as she slept as well. But Summer's eyes immediately focused on what Ruby was referring to, the fact that they were holding hands as they slept. "She wanted to talk after I barely saved Pyrrha and she used her Knight to help drive the Grimm and White Fang off. She admitted she was beginning to like me like I liked her because I never once treated her any differently after the incident. She was appreciative of how I would defend her to anyone, even your good for nothing Grandfather, and how I never ever left her side." She declares proudly. "Even with all the deaths, all the destruction, even knowing we would be involved in something larger than ourselves, she finally knew she could trust me enough to give me a chance."

Summer blinks as she looks back at the image. "And this is your most important moment?" She finally asks.

"Nope. But right up there in the top five." Ruby replies as she smiles. "We were inseparable after that, travelling all over the world fighting Salem and all that. Got married along the way by Drunkle Qrow, had you between the fighting in Vacuo and the dark continent, and your sister a couple of years after her defeat." The Reaper of Salem looks at her daughter, a wide smile on her face. "And every single one of these moments I cherish. I hold them close to my heart because good or bad, they're really what shape us and define us."

"Exactly!" Weiss Rose declares as she enters the partially packed house, her tail wagging in her amusement as her wolf's ears twitch. "But I still despise the part of that particular story about that sorry, good for nothing bastard."

"Mum! Sis! Wait, where's Rouvin?" She asks curiously as she stands to greet the elder wolf faunus, while Ruby stays seated and covered in papers and the photo album.

"He elected to stay behind with Blake and Topaz." Weiss informs her eldest child as she hugs her. "I believe that he is quite smitten with Ilia's middle child, although he denies it."

"Ha! Called it!" Ruby brags aloud. 

"Hiya Mom!" Luna declares as she enters behind Weiss, her long white hair streaming behind her as her silver eyes shine with life, her pure white rabbit's ears laying flat on her head. "Heya Sis! Mom driving you crazy yet?"

"As you can see, we don't have even half the house packed yet." Summer replies as she hugs her sister next. "But, I think it's a bit worth it considering I learned something important today."

"Oh?" Weiss wonders aloud as she leans down to give her rabbit faunus wife of over twenty three years now a kiss. "And what would that be?"

"To make each and every single moment count." She replies firmly as she grabs her purse and Retribution, which Ruby had proudly passed down to her after graduation. "Advice I'm going to take right now."

"Gonna finally use that tiny little box in your purse?" Ruby teases as Luna grins and Weiss sighs.

"I am." She replies as she takes up her red and black cloak. "Because I do love Lily Valkyrie-Nikos, and I'm ready to ask her to marry me."

Weiss smiles fondly at the daughter who mirrors her the most in personality. "Go then, Summer. Go make important moments to either treasure or learn from, with our blessings of course."

"Just don't blow it sis! She may kill you with your own scythe!" Luna calls out with an impish grin.

Summer Rose nods as she blows them all a kiss before departing, determined to take her parent's advice and start making moments she too can hope to pass on to her own children one day...


	7. Sunscreen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya everyone! Today's the last day of the official prompts, and I decided to keep the future theme going. Now, today's chapter is actually the prequel to yesterday's, so assume Weiss and Ruby are the same. Now, without any further ado, let's attend a graduation, shall we?

Prompt: Future

"Ladies and gentlemen, soon to be graduating huntsmen and huntresses of Beacon Academy's class of 2042, I would like to present to you this year's Keynote speaker." Headmistress Ruby Rose declares proudly as she looks at her latest graduating class. She's worked hard since taking the academy over from Glynda Goodwitch, and it shows as she looks around at all 208 graduating students.

A new school record!

_Focus, Ruby!_ She berates herself as she catches her oldest, Summer, shaking her head in amusement. "I'm proud to introduce you all to the head of the Huntsmen's Guild here in Vale, a woman who's career as a huntress and leader is just a wee bit better than mine." She gets a few laughs as she even uses a small gap between her thumb and forefinger to demonstrate the difference.

"Mom!" Luna calls out from behind the curtains. "Mama said stop being yourself!"

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Senior Huntress and Vale's own Guildmaster, Weiss Schnee-Rose!" Ruby introduces her quickly as she steps back clapping, a wide smile on her face for her wife of almost twenty three years now.

Weiss herself has aged gracefully, despite the circumstances of their youth. Her long hair is still held in its accustomed side ponytail, but now only hangs to her waist. Otherwise, the former heiress and seasoned huntress still cuts a distinguished figure in her ankle length blue dress and matching heels.

But, she can't help but to give her still mischievous wife a kiss before taking to the podium, a sure sign of how much more open she is with her once closely guarded emotions.

Clearing her throat, she smiles. "Ladies and gentlemen of this record breaking graduating class, today I will attempt to impart upon all of you a small bit of the wisdom I have learned in a difficult and sometimes painful manner." She begins as she stops and winks at Summer, who groans and slumps down in her seat. "Wisdom that I myself believe to be of importance, and I hope that you will at least take the time to consider."

Smiling, she looks at all of them as she squares her shoulders. "My first, and most important piece of advice is to always carry sunscreen."

The crowd, the graduates, everyone except those who are or were huntsmen and huntresses and experienced soldiers look around in confusion. But for those who have spent a great deal of time in the field, they know exactly what Weiss means.

"Now, this is not me speaking in some kind of code, but a very important thing to remember. The reason being, it is absolutely awful trying to fight the Grimm while itching from a peeling sunburn. I have the slash marks across my shoulder to prove it." She continues as she takes the mic from its holder to move about the stage freely. "Now, while the long term benefits of wearing sunscreen when out in the sun have been proven scientifically, the rest of my advice is simply that: advice. Things I still honestly wish my own professors had taken but a moment of their time to inform us about, but did not."

She stops and looks at Professor Goodwitch, who had graciously agreed to attend today and smiles. "And yes, I do blame you Glynda. I hate sunburns."

The older woman smiles as she holds a hand up, conceding the point to Weiss.

"Now, where was I? Oh yes. Next, enjoy the power and beauty of your youth. Wait, ignore that. As I myself discovered, that is something I took for granted as well until one day I looked into my oldest's eyes and realized that my youth truly was over, and that then and only then, I had finally entered into adulthood." She explains as she strides slowly across the stage. "And I considered it adulthood because I now had this precious life in my arms, after thirty two painful hours and an emergency C-section later. A precious life that was now my responsibility to raise to adulthood to the absolute best of my abilities. Fortunately, I had plenty of help along the way from her enthusiastic mother."

"And ladies, beauty is oftentimes fleeting in our profession." She points out. "Especially if you neglect using sunscreen to the point that your skin is the consistency of shoe leather. At that point, surrender all hope."

Weiss's words have the effect of getting a few laughs and a small bit of chatting, making her smile even as Summer visibly wilts even more.

"Now, many of you will also make another mistake I too made, and that is worrying too much about the future. Let me be absolutely blunt with you all: There is no damned point in it." She tells them firmly as she stops mid stage. "We have chosen a profession that is sometimes fatal, and there may come a day when you or the person next to you will make a difficult decision." She pauses for a moment as she turns to look at her teammate and best friend Blake Belladonna, who nods sadly at her.

"I still miss Yang so much. It has been five years now since she made that difficult decision, saving my life in the process, along with the village we were hired to protect." She admits quietly. "May she continue to rest in peace." Everyone hears Topaz Xiao Long burst into tears, the pain of her beloved mother's death still fresh for her, despite it being so long ago now. But they also try to give her as much personal space as they could manage in a crowded auditorium, while Blake holds her closely.

"Now, to continue. Yes, it is always wise to always consider the future. Many of you will indeed have one, and it's always good to have a backup plan ready, just in case there's a beowolf in your future who's looking forward to using your leg as a toothpick. Isn't that right, Ruby?"

Ruby simply smiles back, while she unconsciously rubs her prosthetic right leg. Of course, everyone can see her extended middle finger being aimed at Weiss as well, who smiles and mouths "Love you" to her before continuing onward.

"Next, do one thing every single day that scares you." She continues forward. "That's not to say to go charging at a Boarbatusk unarmed and only wearing war paint, that is the sort of foolishness I can expect from my close friend Nora Valkyrie-Nikos. But, seeing as how she has turned Ursa riding into an actual thing, I do not doubt that she could manage that as well."

"Thanks for the idea!" Nora calls out from her place with the other professors, a grin on her face. "Been needing a new hobby!"

"No Nora." Pyrrha groans next to her, already dreading her wife of almost twenty years' pending new hobby.

"Yes Nora!" She singsongs back unrepentantly, to everyone's amusement.

"What I mean is don't be afraid to share your passions, your inner feelings, or even your true self. I myself hid behind walls of thick ice for so long it took a Reaper and her scythe quite a while to cut through them all. Do not make that same mistake, or else you may regret it." She pauses and smiles. "But do not run roughshod over another's heart, especially if they do not view you in the same light. Perhaps, there is someone much better out there for you, isn't that right Jaune?"

Jaune Arc smiles as he holds his hand up with his wife Penny's, the two of them bonding during an exchange trip to Atlas their fourth year.

"Oh, before I forget! At least floss while you're out in the field. Your teammates do not want to see pieces of last night's beef stew stuck between their teeth, Ruby!"

"That only happened once! Once! It's been almost twenty years now, so stop holding it against me already!" The headmistress protests, much to the crowd's amusement.

"Now, my next piece of advice is also important." Weiss continues as she leaves her stammering and blushing wife be. "And that is there is no shame in admitting that this is not the life for you. I have known many of my fellows who just a few short years after graduation realized that this is not what they wanted or expected in life, and for that I applauded them instead of shamed them. This is not an easy life. Wait." She stops and looks back at Nora once more. "Nora, be a dear and tell everyone what you told Ren when he quit to return to Mistral please?"

Nora nods as she stands. "That it's cool. That I understood he wanted to go home and all. And to stay in touch, cause I'm nowhere near done yet." She declares before sitting back down.

"Lie Ren is a fine man, a fine representative to the council in Mistral, and I still consider him a close friend. But, he saw for himself that his destiny led elsewhere, and I still respect him for that decision. So, be respectful of others who may also come to it as well."

"Oh, take five minutes to stretch. That has an interesting story behind it, but out of respect for Blake, I won't tell it publicly." She adds with a small smile. "Because it actually has absolutely nothing to do with being out on a hunt. So just remember, stretching is important."

This time, it's Blake who's giving Weiss a middle finger salute, even as she smiles at the memory of the extremely compromising position Ruby and Weiss walked into during their days at Beacon.

"Now, this brings me to an important part of today's tidbits of wisdom, and that is marriage." She pauses to look at them all. "Many of you are involved. Perhaps some of you will even marry, perhaps not. But do not let the drama of your personal lives interfere with your duties, and for the love of the Goddess, don't break up while in the middle of nowhere!" She declares as she levels a glare at Coco Adel, who looks down in embarrassment. "My twin sister and my adorable rabbit faunus nieces still thank you, but I assume Fox must still miss his left arm."

"Nah! I like my new one!" He calls out, getting a few laughs, while also embarrassing Coco even more.

"Ladies and gentlemen, maybe you will marry a teammate, or a fellow huntsman or huntress, or even the waitress you meet tomorrow at the Taste of Heaven, perhaps not. Perhaps you will one day celebrate your fortieth anniversary by performing that ridiculous Funky Nevermore dance in public, and perhaps you will be forever alone. This is something I cannot say with any kind of certainty. I for one never expected some pairings from my own school days, and I'm genuinely saddened that there are still a few of my old friends who have yet to find love."

This gets a bit of a reaction from the crowd, as they whisper amongst themselves for a moment before she clears her throat to continue.

"Cherish your time with your teammates. Remember all the good times, remember the harsh lessons of the bad times, and always remember every important second you have already had and will continue to have together. Because teams, like people, will eventually drift apart. Mine most certainly did, but we still talk often, reunite whenever possible, and always pay our respects to our fallen member, to keep her memory alive like a flame in our hearts." She continues quietly. "Never forget your team, they have already been a source of learning and growth for you these past four years, and they will continue to be a source of inspiration and comfort for many more to come."

She pauses once more, Ruby and Blake both coming to her position on the stage to give her a brief hug before returning to their seats as she herself continues.

"Now, don't limit yourselves to simply working on the Sanus continent. My team and I worked contracts all over the world, from the icy tundras of my own home country of Atlas, to the thrice cursed sands of Vacuo. And along the way, we learned some important lessons as well." She pauses to take a breath before plunging forward. "Don't be afraid to work in Atlas, but leave before it turns you emotionally hard. The people of my home country are not the kind to reveal their emotions readily, and the longer you stay, the less you do as well. Don't be afraid to work in Mistral, but leave before you become too emotionally compromised. As much as we loved working there, mostly for the food, we realized that we too were falling into the same trap that Mistral's people fall into, and that is being too in touch with our emotions, and it had a negative effect on us as well."

She stops and smiles at Summer. "We were working a contract in Mistral when I found out I was pregnant with you, Sum. I will still swear to this day that damned beowolf pack tracked us down over all the celebratory noise we were making when I told your mother and the team."

"Mama!" Summer cries out in embarrassment as she tries and fails to sink even lower in her seat.

"Now, all of you need to listen, for this next part is very important. There are several inalienable truths you must be aware of as you venture out into the world. The first is that politicians, like mayors, councilors and the like will lie to you. First and foremost, it is in their best interests to use and abuse rookie teams. They can pay them more cheaply, take advantage of their eagerness, and are the first to decry them as failures if things don't go as planned. I do keep a list of the exceptions to the rule in my office, and happily share it to anyone and everyone who needs it. Oh, but I can assure you now that Jaune is one of the rare good ones."

Jaune nods as he smiles. "I always have honest work for honest teams. Penny and I both do." He declares. "We've both been in the field ourselves, and I can definitely verify what she's saying."

Weiss nods as she smiles. "Thank you Jaune. Next, be a bit careful with your hard earned lien, but not to the point of stinginess. Dust isn't cheap, even though my brother has been working hard to keep prices down. Metals and materials to keep your weapons repaired are also not cheap. You will soon not have access to this academy and it's resources, and trust me when I say the price of mithral alone was shocking to me when I needed to build a new blade for my Myrtenaster."

"More like I was the one with sticker shock, Snowflake! Remember when I had to build myself a new scythe?" Ruby reminds her, making both Weiss and Blake grimace.

"I honestly repressed that particular memory. We had to perform some absolutely miserable jobs to help you pay for it." Weiss agrees. "But the point is that I recently went with my daughter Luna to purchase metals for her own weapon, and I honestly convinced myself that the prices of metals were much cheaper when I was a huntress in training right here at Beacon. But, that is something that occurs as you get older: You will remember that Politicians were all noble and cared for everyone other than themselves, prices were much lower, and that you didn't have to hunt down a sole creep living in a non specified cavern located in a valley full of damned caverns and assorted other Grimm to assist in paying for the construction of a new scythe!"

"I said I was sorry!" Ruby protests.

"It wasn't you hunting the creep! It was me and Weiss!" Blake points out to everyone's amusement.

"Let us move on." Weiss calls out firmly as she slowly pans her gaze across the graduates. "Something that you do also need to keep in mind is that there will soon be no one there to support you financially, unless you already have a fabulous trust fund waiting for you. Lien is earned by hard work, dedication to the purpose you will soon be fighting for, and wisdom in knowing how best to use it. That's not to say that you shouldn't occasionally squander a bit. You do have to enjoy life as well, and having the Lien available to do so goes a long way there as well. Just, be responsible and don't go on too many shoe shopping expeditions." She sighs. "I have shoes I have never actually worn in my closet still, that is if Luna hasn't stolen them all."

"Hey!" The middle Rose-Schnee child protests as she blushes in embarrassment. "At least I'm wearing them!"

"All of this is the advice of a woman who has spent the last twenty four years of her life hunting the creatures of Grimm. Advice that was hard learned at times, but no less valuable. Whether you choose to heed my advice is your decision to make, but let me first quantify all of it." She pauses as she looks at all the young men and women sitting before her.

"First, I sacrificed my position as Heiress to the SDC, all because I grew to believe firmly in our shared mission to protect those who cannot protect themselves, and to fight the creatures of Grimm who threaten us all." She reminds them all as she begins to walk back and forth across the stage once more. "And that was a large step for myself personally. When I came here, I was a spoiled brat who was brainwashed by my parents into believing that I was superior to the rest of my fellow students due to my lineage and education." She stops as she smiles at Blake. "A panther faunus taught me differently. She as well as a Red Reaper and a Golden Dragon taught me that not only was I no better than they were, but that together we could achieve a level of greatness far superior to what I believed I already was at."

"Next, I made many good friends during my four years at Beacon, as well as a few enemies. But I learned from them all, and became a better person as a result. I learned of the benefits of having a close friend, like my best friend Blake. I learned to trust my instincts and follow them, like my sister in law Yang, and most importantly, I learned to let my heart and not my mind guide me in its personal affairs." She smiles as she looks at Ruby, who grins back.

"My heart guided me to Ruby, and together we have had twenty two, almost twenty three wonderful years together now. We have had two beautiful, willful, and spirited daughters, and a quiet, introspective son. All of them continue to surprise the two of us in their own unique ways every day, and Ruby and I both eagerly await their next great discovery as all three of them continue to find their own ways in their lives."

Summer finally begins to smile softly as she sits back up, her teammate and girlfriend Lily Valkyrie-Nikos taking her hand gently.

"I still keep a candle in my window for those who have fallen." Weiss continues quietly. "I keep their memories close to my heart, along with the lessons they taught us all as they lived. I shall always miss them, but I shall honor them by continuing to live for them."

Blake Belladonna nods as she wraps her arms around Topaz, the fourteen year old sniffling once again.

"And trust me on the sunscreen." Weiss adds with a small smile. "No one wants to end up like Sun WuKong, who looks like a leather shoe."

Placing the mic back in its holder, Weiss curtseys as the applause begins, soon becoming thunderous as each and every last one of the graduating class of 2046 realizes that she has indeed not only imparted important pieces of the wisdom she has gained from a long career as a huntress, but wisdom that can in fact be applied to them all.

And the city of Vale found itself having a massive shortage of sunscreen the very next day...


	8. A Twist of Fate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Wyn here with day eight. This one is a bit special, due to it being an alternative ending to my day two of White Rose Week 2018, which I called Till Death Do Us Part. I highly recommend reading it first if you don't remember it or never read it, and I'm providing a link to make it easier.
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/14895147/chapters/34542551
> 
> Now, I once again was inspired by a song, in this case a cover of an old Trace Adkins song that was done by the O'Keefe Foundation. The song can be found on Spotify as well as YouTube, and is amazing! But, without any further ado, and with my deepest apologies to everyone for the original ending, let's wrap up White Rose Week with a two year long overdue happy one!

The concert has been over for several minutes, but no one has left yet. Weiss is well known for one last encore song at every concert. It's a song that never fails to bring the crowd to tears, even during her most upbeat and passionate concerts.

Even the newest of her fans recognizes it for the heartfelt plea that it is. A plea for her soulmate to return to her. To finally come home.

The arena is strangely quiet as Weiss emerges from backstage, still dressed in her final outfit. Her hair is down now and falling around her slim figure in silken waves as she sits before a grand piano and sighs softly as she triggers the present mic on.

Looking up, she smiles as her twin sister sits next to her and pushes her gently to the side. Nodding, she takes the mic from its holder gently, careful to avoid any feedback as Willow begins to play. The tune itself is low key and somber, and Weiss is already beginning to tear up as she brings the mic to her mouth…

_Ninety-five down the interstate_

_Mile high on a jet plane_

_Desert road or a downtown train_

_It's all the same_

_I can't outrun you_

A picture of Ruby appears overhead on the JumboTron, a small smile on her lips as she sits on the floor, holding up a rather ugly Christmas sweater. Weiss ignores it as she continues on…

_I can move to another town_

_And nobody to ask where you are now_

_LA or Mexico_

_No matter where I go_

_I can't outrun you_

More pictures of Ruby begin to flash by as Weiss keeps pouring her heart out through the song, her struggle to focus on the lyrics already becoming evident…

_You're in my heart_

_You're in my mind_

_Everywhere ahead_

_Everywhere behind_

_Every turn I take_

_You're right around the bend_

Now pictures of Ruby and Weiss begin to flash by, the two of them looking like any happy couple as they laugh and smile for the camera…

_It's like your ghost is chasing me_

_When I'm awake_

_When I'm asleep_

_There's a part of you in every part of me_

_I can't outrun you_

Everyone can hear the quick sob that slips past as Weiss wipes her tears away with her arm, the microphone pointing downward as her sorrow consumes her for a moment. Willow slows the pace down to allow her beloved twin a moment to compose herself, wishing she could stop playing to comfort her. Noticing Weiss raising the mic, she resumes the normal tempo as the singer opens her mouth to continue singing...

_Now I've had a chance with a girl or two_

_But all I ever saw was you_

_Holdin' my hand_

_Kissin' my face_

_I guess some memories never fade_

_You're in my heart_

_You're in my mind_

_Everywhere ahead_

_Everywhere behind_

_Every turn I take_

_You're right around the bend_

The tears are streaming down her face now, like they do every concert. No one who has ever seen this final encore has ever questioned why she's never recorded it. She may be sharing her hidden pain with them for this one moment, but this sole song isn't meant for them. It's meant for someone special to her and her alone...

_It's like your ghost is chasing me_

_When I'm awake_

_When I'm asleep_

_There's a part of you_

_In every part of me_

_I can't outrun you, no_

_I can't outrun you, no_

_I can't outrun_

Tonight, she does something different, seeing as how this is her chosen hometown. She turns to face the seat that is always reserved for Ruby as her tears flow freely now. The crowd watches on as she falls to her knees, the lyrics still continuing on despite the coming meltdown they can all see...

_Thought there might just come a time_

_Wouldn't regret tellin' you goodbye_

_But lookin' back_

_Should'a realized_

_I can't outrun you_

_Ruby I can't outrun you_

_I can't outrun you_

Weiss sobs as the mic falls, Willow continuing to play even though her body language is betraying her desperate need to go and comfort her twin. But she promised Weiss she would finish, no matter what happens. Yang, Ruby's sister, emerges from backstage and to Weiss, kneeling down to wrap her strong arms around the weeping woman. Reaching the end, Willow does the same, both women trying their best to comfort the secretly broken woman.

A woman that would give anything, even her fame to reclaim her lost rose….

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Velvet and Blake stand backstage with their daughters as they watch Weiss's heart wrenching performance. 

"I always hate this part of every concert." Blake mutters as she holds Topaz, who is making odd noises at Silk, Velvet and Willow's daughter.

"It lets her get it out, Blakey." Velvet points out as Silk blows a raspberry back at Topaz. "It ain't healthy for her to keep it bottled up. And this way, she can still feel like she's trying to find Ruby."

Blake nods as she adjusts Topaz in her arms. "I know, Velvet. I know. God I wish Ruby would finally reappear. Or hell, at least let us know she's really ok."

Velvet nods sadly. "Even my daddy hasn't given up yet. He's still looking for her."

Topaz begins to squirm more as she starts to whine, causing Blake to look at her daughter. “What’s wrong baby?” she asks as she turns away from the stage and her now weeping best friend.

“Bah bah bah bah!" The toddler cries out, making both women smile.

"Mommy, I'm hungry too!" Silk chimes in.

Blake smiles. “Hungry huh?” she states as she looks at Velvet. “Mind hanging onto Topaz while I go grab the diaper bag from my car?" 

"Sure thing." The chocolate eyed woman replies as she takes her gently. "But why did you leave it in the car?"

Blake goes quiet as she looks in Yang's direction, the blonde now trying to coax Weiss backstage. “Because Yang loses it every time she brings it in, and it takes hours to find it." 

The other woman nods wisely. "And that's why I always kept it when Silk was that age. Willow would set it down and forget where she did."

Blake grins. "Let me go grab it. I'll be back."

Velvet nods. "We'll be in the green room." She informs the other woman, who gives her a thumbs up as she quickly walks off. 

Making her way to the back door, Blake smiles and nods at Adam Taurus, Weiss’s longtime bodyguard as well as his soulmate Sarah Le Blanc-Taurus, her tour manager as she passes by them. The two of them are already discussing the best way to get Weiss safely out of the venue and back home to the modest apartment she still owns here in Vale, along with the worsening weather conditions outside. 

"This storm hit faster than we thought, babe." She hears Adam inform his wife, who nods in agreement.

"We may have to carry Weiss out this time. The weather service is already issuing severe winter storm warnings." She replies as she motions to several nearby stagehands. "Tell all the foremen and section leaders to drop everything and go home or back to their hotels." She orders. "After we get the crowd out of here."

"Yes ma'am." One of them, a tall, swarthy older man replies. "You heard the lady, let's get the townies out and get the hell out too."

"Blake!" Adam calls out as he approaches her. "That goes double for you and Velvet. You two brought your girls with you."

Pausing as she reaches for her winter coat, she turns to look at the taller man. "Then I need Topaz's diaper bag. It has her winter coat in it, along with a much warmer outfit." She replies calmly. "That's if my car isn't already buried."

The bodyguard nods. "I'll hold the door open for you then." He offers. "Just make it fast."

Nodding in agreement as she dons the heavy coat, she slowly opens the door only to be greeted by a blast of biting, freezing winds to her face. Nodding to Adam, she makes her way to the car, mentally thanking Yang for having the foresight to park as close as she did to the backdoor. Finally reaching the gold and purple Dodge Challenger, she fumbles in her pocket until she finally finds the keyfob, unlocking it with fingers already growing numb despite being inside the fleece lined heavy coat.

"Hurry up! It's goddamned cold!" Adam yells from the doorway, struggling to keep the metal object from being ripped out of his hands by a sudden wind burst.

Ignoring him, she opens the back door and grabs the gold and purple diaper bag, along with the matching toddler jacket. Closing the door just as quickly, she pushes another button to remote start the engine and reactivate the car’s security, mentally hoping Yang's newest and favorite vehicle warms up quickly. Turning to make her way back to the door, she catches a glimpse of a bright red color in the snow by one of the dumpsters.

A vivid red that stands out against the stark gunmetal grey of the rollable containers.

Her curiosity piqued, she moves as quickly as she can manage in the direction of the red color, curious as to what it could be, despite the fact that it was already covered by a thin, but growing layer of snow. Kneeling down as she carefully keeps the diaper bag against her body, she begins to dig slowly into the snow.

"Hey! This isn't the time to build a snowman! This shit's getting worse by the second!" Adam roars as he finally loses his grip, the solid door slamming into the wall with a loud crash. "Come on!"

"Hold on! I found something!" She yells back as she finally uncovers... "Is this a rose?" She thinks to herself as she continues to dig deeper, settling the diaper bag down between her legs to help keep it in place. "Madre di Dio!" She suddenly exclaims as she stares in shock at a headful of dirty reddish black hair.

"What? What is it?" Adam calls out as he begins to approach her slowly, his own curiosity getting the better of him.

"Adam! Aiutami! There's a person here!" She screams back at him as she begins to dig faster.

Adam rushes forward and slides to his knees, furiously digging beside her. Soon, the two of them uncover a woman wearing an overly large and faded military styled jacket and faded jeans. Rubbing her hands together quickly to try to warm them a bit, Blake presses two fingers against her neck. "She's alive!" She declares. "But her pulse is really faint!"

Adam nods as he moves quickly, lifting the mystery woman in his arms. "Go call 911!" He orders. "I'll take her straight to Velvet!" He adds before rushing off as quickly as possible back inside.

Blake follows as she takes her cell phone out of her pocket and dials, neither of them bothering to close the still wide open door. "Hello? Yes! This is Blake Xiao Long, I'm at the Paramount Theater right now, and we just found a woman almost frozen to death by the dumpsters. Yes! I checked for a pulse! My friend's a nurse, and she made sure to teach us how to do that! Please hurry!" She yells into her phone before hanging up and rushing to catch up to Adam, hoping against hope that they weren't too late.

Neither of them thought to grab the rose that had fallen from the young woman's hand. A rose that is slowly getting re-covered by the ice and snow that is falling harder and faster by the minute….

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Finally coaxed off stage by Yang and Willow, Weiss sits alone in a quiet corner of her dressing room. I can't outrun you always leaves her emotionally and physically drained, and she always needs a bit of time to recover herself and replace the bright, smiling mask she uses to hide her pain away from the world.

_Where are you, Ruby?_

Weiss begins to stare at the soulmate mark upon her ring finger, the burning red rose her constant good luck charm through life. With Ruby gone to God only knows where, she's been a huge success. She's sold millions of albums, recorded dozens of hit singles, even collaborated with other huge artists like Pyrrha Nikos and Aslan Artan.

_I would give all this up, just for you Ruby._

She would have been happy singing for her supper on some street corner, knowing full well she may never get discovered. She would have accepted her life as a military wife if that's what it took to simply be happy with the one she loves most in life. 

_None of this matters as long as you're gone, Ruby._

Weiss sighs as she finally flexes her fingers and stretches. Willow and Velvet had been able to come into town for this concert tonight, and to stay over for the holidays. Velvet's busy schedule as a nurse, as well as Willow's own career as a diplomat's aide at the U.N. keeps the two women busy, and it's been two years since she's last seen them both. And Silk has gotten so big!

_I dream of the children we can still have, Ruby. It's not too late._

Standing, she begins to change into warmer clothes that are more appropriate for the current wintertime weather here in Seattle, her chosen home away from her native Germany. Leaving her hair down for now, she decides that it's time to face all the awkward looks as well as the odd silences that always come after her last song.

_Isn't six years long enough, Ruby?_

Opening the door, she blinks as she watches a pair of female paramedics rush past and into the nearby green room. Worried that something's happened to her sister, sister in law, or her adorable niece, she follows behind them quickly. Reaching the doorway, she stays out of the way as the two women begin to work furiously on… a pile of blue tinted bones?

"We need to start two large bore IVs!" Velvet declares as she moves to let the paramedics reach the obviously half dead woman. "She's badly dehydrated, which isn't helping!"

"Got it!" The first paramedic, a tall hispanic looking woman replies as she moves to stand by the patient, who is still partially covered in snow as she lays on the coffee table.

"Get her coat off, then!" The second, a young blonde woman declares as she begins to dig in her service bag. "I'll get her bagged up while you two get her stable enough to survive transport!"

"Holy shit!" Velvet declares as the faded coat gets thrown to the side. "Who the hell is this?! She looks like a fucking cracked out smurf!"

Yang peers over and gasps as her jaw drops, her lilac eyes widening in her surprise. "No way…"

"Do you know her?" The first paramedic asks as she pauses her work to look at her. 

"It can't be her! It can't!" Yang wails as she moves closer and forces one closed eye open. Seeing the color, she screams as she steps back, all the color draining from her face. "That's my sister! That's Ruby!"

_No, it couldn't be..._

"No way!" Velvet replies as she stops and searches her left hand, a shade of pale blue now. Focusing on her ring finger, she pauses as she turns pale. "It's a snowflake. Oh god, it really is Ruby!"

"What?!" Weiss shrieks, alerting everyone to her presence as she charges forward, heedless of whoever she shoves away. "No!" She breathes out as she lays her eyes on the single full silver eye that is staring sightlessly at the ceiling. Glancing down, she sees the finger Velvet is still holding in obviously numb hands and spots the white snowflake amidst the field of blue tinted skin.

And then she starts to scream.

Her screaming doesn't stop as the two paramedics and Velvet continue to work furiously, trying desperately to save her life. 

_It can't be her! It just can't!_

Her screaming doesn't stop as they finally load Ruby onto a nearby gurney that someone thoughtfully brought them from the ambulance and rush away hurriedly.

_Please God! Please not Ruby!_

Her screaming doesn't stop as she rushes behind them, fear, terror and adrenaline lending their own terrible strength to her body. 

_Please God! Please don't let Ruby die!_

She is still screaming and struggling against Adam and several of the larger stagehands and security personnel, all of whom are panting and showing obvious signs of the amount of exertion it's taking to keep the singer from following on foot, all common sense having been lost to her.

_No! Please Ruby! Please don't die! Not now!_

Weiss doesn't see the fist that connects solidly with the back of her skull, or the yelled apology that comes with it. All she sees as her vision turns to black is the ambulance that is moving further and further away from her. The ambulance that is holding her found soulmate.

_God! I'll give anything, just please let my soulmate live!_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ruby groans as she shifts around. God but she has a hell of a headache. And what's that beeping sound? Fuck, but the next time Sun challenges her to a drinking contest with that rotgut he brews in his tent, she's going to tell him hell no!

"Doctor?" A woman's voice calls out. "I think she's finally waking up."

Whoa! Wait a minute! Doctor? The haziness surrounding her thoughts begins to clear as she thinks. Wait, that's right! She wasn't at the tent city she's been living in the last two years, she was outside the Paramount listening to…

Listening to Weiss's Christmas concert.

It had been a couple of years since she could hide nearby and listen to Weiss's voice as she sang and entertained Seattle's masses. She even heard Weiss's final song, which had caused her to run off as quickly as she could. She wasn't stupid, she knew it was for her. She knew it for what it was: A desperate plea for Ruby to come back to her.

But she couldn't do it. She wouldn't sacrifice Weiss's happiness and success for her own selfish desires.

Hearing a chuckle, Ruby cautiously opens one eye. A tall, redhaired man stands at the foot of her hospital bed, a small crooked smile on his face as he closes the chart in his hand.

"Welcome back, Miss Rose. You certainly gave everyone who found you a hell of a scare." He greets her.

For her part, she mentally swears to herself. Someone who actually knew her must have found her. Probably Yang, since she is Weiss's manager. Or Blake, who knew her from school. Sighing as she opens both eyes, she looks around before focusing on the doctor. "Where am I?"

"You're in the ICU of Grey-Sloan Memorial." He informs her calmly. "You were in pretty bad shape when you got here. Lucky for you though, we're a level one trauma center, so we got you fixed back up."

"Thanks for that." She mutters as she looks at herself the best she can. Her hands are heavily bandaged up to her forearms, which are still blue like always, and her legs are covered by the sheet. Fortunately, it looks like they're both still there, which is good and bad. Crippled beggars always make more than the ones who have all their limbs. "When can I leave?" She finally asks, satisfied that she's still in one piece. She needs to get out of here before whoever found her tells Weiss. She can't risk her soulmate finding her now, not when her career is flying higher than ever before.

"Not for a few more weeks at least." The doctor replies firmly. "Despite how it looks, you did lose a couple of toes to frostbite, along with both pinkies. And it looks like you may need a bit of plastic surgery to help avoid some scarring."

"No thanks, Doc. I can't afford all this." She replies as she begins to move stiffly. "I want to leave, bring me all the papers to sign so I can go."

"That's not happening, Ruby Michelle Rose." A familiar voice declares, freezing her in place. Turning to the source, she can actually feel her heart stop for a split second as she looks directly into the eyes of her mother, Summer Rose. "You have a lot of explaining to do, young lady. But not to me." She adds the last as her look turns into a glare of such barely contained fury that both Ruby as well as the doctor wince. 

"You have a lot of explaining to do to Weiss."

"No!" Ruby yells as she begins to move in earnest now, struggling to free herself from all the IVs, sensors, and wires attached to her body. "No! I did this for her! I did this so she could be happy! To live her dreams!"

"You mean my meaningless, empty dreams?" Weiss's voice rings out in the room, making her pause. "Or do you mean the six achingly long years of being utterly and completely alone?" She asks as she approaches her slowly, a cup of something in her hand.

"Weiss, I…." Ruby stammers as she does her best not to look at her. She isn't worthy of looking at her anymore, at least in her mind.

"Dr. Hunt, Ms. Rose, can you both give me and Ruby a few minutes?" Weiss asks as Ruby keeps looking away in shame. 

"Certainly." Summer replies as Dr. Hunt simply nods and escorts her out, closing the door behind them.

"Look at me."

"No!" Ruby yells as she keeps her head turned.

"Please, Ruby. Look at me." Weiss asks again. "I will beg you on my hands and knees if I must. Just please, please look at me."

Ruby turns her head slowly, unable to resist. "You shouldn't beg. You're better than that." She mumbles as she finally does look at Weiss, who is trembling as she visibly struggles to keep her tears at bay.

"God, you look awful." Weiss whispers.

Ruby manages to chuckle weakly. "And you look beautiful."

"Oh no Ruby, don't you dare try to sweet talk me!" Weiss yells at her, her fists suddenly clenched at her sides as she trembles even more visibly. "You look like fucking Skeletal Smurf! You are something Peyo would have come up with after a nasty drug induced nightmare! And for what?"

“For you to reach your dreams.” Ruby answers simply as she locks her gaze to Weiss’s. “Because I didn’t want my parent’s life for either of us, especially you. So I ran. I took all the bad on me so you would succeed. I was ready for whatever it took to make sure all your dreams come true.”

"I didn't want this!" Weiss screams at her. "What I wanted more than anything was you! To be with you! Everything else was secondary to you!"

"See? That's why I left!" Ruby yells back. "Because you would have abandoned your dreams! And your dreams were so much more important than mine! You are so much more important than me!" 

Ruby doesn't flinch when Weiss slaps her, although she is surprised at how much it stung. But she is caught completely by surprise when Weiss kisses her barely a heartbeat later. It's a deep kiss, one that tells Ruby just how much she had been missed. 

And it jump-starts the guilt she always does her best to keep pushed down as far as she can.

"All my songs? They're all for you." Weiss whispers after breaking the kiss. "All my efforts, all my work, all of it to show you that you didn't have to stay away anymore. That you could come home to me."

"Weiss… I…" Ruby protests weakly as her arms begin to move on their own, wrapping themselves around her still petite frame. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for leaving you."

Weiss nods as she looks her soulmate in the eyes. "You're forgiven, Dolt. This time." She adds firmly as she locks sky blue eyes to once again brilliant quicksilver. "Don't you dare ever leave me again."

Ruby nods as tears form in both their eyes. "Never again." She promises as she keeps holding Weiss, pulling her even closer to her. "I don't want to be alone anymore. I don't want to live without you anymore."

"Neither do I, dolt." Weiss whispers as she begins to pull Ruby's head closer to her own, their lips a mere whisper away from each other. "I will love you for now until forever Ruby."

Ruby smiles softly. "And I'll love you for forever and after, Weiss." She replies softly before their lips meet once more in a kiss more electrifying and meaningful then any either of them could ever remember having.

The kiss shared between two souls that have finally united as one.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

-Five Years Later-

Ruby smiles as she walks down the hallway of the penthouse she and Weiss recently bought in downtown Seattle. They had gotten a great deal on it thanks to her mother, and had finally finished moving in before Weiss had to go out of town again.

But when the president of the United States personally calls to invite you to sing at the annual White House Correspondents Ball, you tend to accept, which Weiss had wisely done.

But no matter. Despite the fact that she is missing both pinkies, and several toes on both feet, Ruby can still handle the unpacking just fine. And what she can't handle alone, she has plenty of help in Summer and Luna, their twin girls.

And she can always call Sun for help with the really heavy lifting if she needs to. After all, Weiss will kill her if she pushes it too much, being pregnant with their third child and all.

"Mommy!" Summer calls out from the still partially packed living room. "Luna got stuck under a bunch of boxes again!"

"I'm ok!" The girl with the white hair and silver eyes calls out, a stark counterpoint to her reddish black haired, blue eyed twin.

Ruby just chuckles as she makes her way to the living room, once again grateful that Blake and Adam had found her that night before she died. Her life couldn't be any better then it is now, and all it took was for her to finally stop running away. To finally accept her soulmate's mark on her finger. To finally give into her feelings.

To finally allow herself to love and be loved in return…


End file.
